Angry Birds Equestria Girls
by eglan2012
Summary: Twilight Sparkle e suas amigas encontram um portal que as leva para Bird Island, se transformando novamente em humanas, e conhecem os pássaros Red, Chuck e Bomba. Com sua ajuda, elas aprenderam a controlar seus novos poderes, ensinar o valor da amizade e embarcar em grandes aventuras.
1. Chapter 1:O Portal Misterioso

**Angry Birds e Equestria Meninas**

 **Esta é a primeira fanfiction que escrevo,e como eu sou uma grande fã de Angry Birds e My Little Pony,decidi criar uma versão dos pássaros do filme com as pôneis transformadas em que tenha ficado razoável.**

 **Capítulo 1:O Portal Misterioso**

Em um dia calmo em Ponyville,no Castelo da Amizade,Twilight Sparkle estava lendo um livro na biblioteca,enquanto Spike lia um gibi em seu trono.A porta se abriu e as pôneis entraram, cumprimentando uma com a outra.

"O que será que a Twilight tem pra nos contar,Applejack?"-perguntou Rainbow Dash.

"Eu não sei,mas nós vamos descobrir agora"-respondeu Applejack.

Ao entrarem na sala,Twilight fechou o livro,e andou em direção as suas amigas.

"Amigas,tenho uma coisa importante para dizer a todas vocês."

Enquanto todas se sentavam em seus tronos,Spike guardou seu gibi,e pegou uns bonecos de papel e começou a brincar.

"Andei conversando com a Starlight nestes últimos dias,e ela disse que estava planejando passar uns dias em Canterlot pra assistir a um evento que vai haver lá!E ela estava pensando em levar a gente pra esse evento,mas antes ela queria saber,se vocês tem planos pros fins de semana?"

"Hmmm... Não!Não temos nada pra fazer nesse fim de semana!"-responderam todas.

"Ótimo,então direi pra Starlight que nós... Ai!"-Gritou Twilight.

"Spike,já disse pra não jogar papel em mim enquanto eu estiver falando com nossas amigas!"

"Desculpe Twilight,eu vou fazer outra coisa!"-respondeu Spike,e se retirou em seguida.

"Bem,como eu estava dizendo... "-prosseguiu Twilight.

Spike senta numa mesa e começou a resmungar;

"Que coisa chata!Por que nunca posso brincar nas horas em que eu termino de ler o meu gibi?"

De repente,ele viu algo e correu até a mesa que Twilight estava antes,e viu o livro que ela estava lendo uma hora atrás,abriu o livro e notou a página marcada,provavelmente ela estava lendo aquela página e marcou pra ler mais tarde,ele começou a ler aquela página, e ficou fascinado com um feitiço que encontrou,então ele começou a ler em voz alta;

" _Num mundo diferente,há mais por lá.Feche seus olhos,abra seu coração,e sua imaginação irá te_ _algo que te faça feliz,e levante os braços como se fosse voar."_

O livro começou a se mexer,e uma pequena bola brilhante surgiu dele,e começou a bater nas paredes.

"SPIKE!"-berrou Twilight-"Eu já disse pra você parar de jogar essas bolas de papel em mim!".

Mas as pôneis notaram que não era uma bola de papel,e sim,com uma bola de fogo.

Twilight notou o livro aberto,e rapidamente correu até ele e o fechou com seu casco,e começou a repreender o dragão;

"Spike,o que você fez?Você tem noção do tipo de livro que você acabou de ler?"

Ela é interrompida quando a bola mágica atingiu a mesa.

Todos ficaram curiosos pra saber o que iria acontecer,pois o mapa estava ativo momentos antes da bola atingi-lo.

De repente,um tornado surgiu e começou a crescer sobre a mesa.

As pôneis começam a correr pra fora da sala.

"Estam todas aqui?"-perguntou Twilight.

As pôneis olharam uma pra outra e confirmaram,mas Rarity logo gritou desesperada;

"Gente,onde está o Spike?Eu não estou vendo ele!"

As pôneis resolveram dar uma espionada na sala,e encontraram Spike segurando numa mesa,sendo sugado pelo tornado.O dragão parecia que não iria segurar por muito tempo.

"Spike!"- gritaram todas,Twilight tentou usar sua magia para retirar Spike da sala.O problema é que no meio do caminho, o tornado acabou sugando Spike pra dentro dele,para o seu horror.

Ela começou a ser arrastada pro tornado.

Ela tentou andar pra trás,mas seus cascos começaram a sair do chão e ela se desespera.

Applejack usa seu laço para puxar Twilight de volta pro chão,mas ela começa a ser puxada também.

Twilight entra no tornado,enquanto Applejack começava a ser levitada do chão.

Rarity agarrou Applejack pela cauda,mas também acabou saindo do chão.

Fluttershy tentou puxar as duas pro chão,mas também é puxada,e se esquece de usar suas asas para puxar elas à salvo do tornado.

Rainbow Dash,por fim tentou puxar as três,sem sucesso.

As quatro são engolidas para dentro do tornado.

Pinkie Pie andou saltitando até o tornado e gritou,pouco antes de pular para dentro do tornado;

"SE PREPAREM QUE A PINKIE PIE VÊM VINDO AÍÍÍ!"

O tornado,por fim,desapareceu da mesa.A porta da sala se abriu,e Starlight apareceu.

"Olá,gente!Desculpem por eu aparecer agora,mas eu precisava saber da resposta de vocês!"

Ela parou ao ver a sala vazia,perguntou se tinha alguém,mas não houve resposta.

Starlight suspirou e saiu da sala cabisbaixa.

Enquanto isso,Spike e as Mane 6 atravessaram o portal gritando.

Devido aos berros e a magia de Twilight,raios e barulhos de trovões podiam ser ouvidos durante a passagem.

Todos desapareceram numa imensa luz que apareceu no fim do portal.

 **Espero que tenham gostado do capí muito trabalho para pensar nos detalhes da história.**

 **E foi difícil criar o tal feitiço.O capítulo ficou meio curto,mas com o segundo ficando quase pronto,prometo alongar-lo um pouco.**


	2. Chapter 2:A Tempestade na Ilha

**Capítulo 2:A Tempestade na Ilha**

Enquanto isso,numa ilha habitada por pássaros,moradores faziam suas ocupações sem preocupação depois da batalha contra os porcos.

Um pássaro vermelho andava sobre a praia.

De repente,uma voz apareceu berrando,se virou,e viu que eram seus amigos,Chuck e Bomba,vindo em sua direção.

"Como vai você,Red?Levantou muito cedo hoje!Tem algo planejado pro fim de semana?"-perguntou Bomba.

"Não,só admirando a paisagem.E vocês dois?"-perguntou Red.

Bomba negou,balançando a cabeça pros lados.Já o canário, respondeu;

"Geralmente,eu queria chamar vocês dois pra tomar um suco na lanchonete,mas como você prefere admirar o mar,eu vou chamar outra pessoa pra vim com a gente... Ou podemos ficar aqui com você,se preferir!"

Red que não fazia muita coisa desde que se mudou pro vilarejo,mas recusar o convite,seria como se recusasse o próprio fim de semana,e ele respondeu;

"Tudo bem,podemos ir para lanchonete!Se você parar de reclamar no caminho,ok?"

"OK!"-resmungou Chuck.

Bomba riu da cara do amigo.

No meio do caminho,os outros pássaros davam bom dia ao Red,ele ficou tímido,mas os cumprimentou também.

Mal chegaram na lanchonete,e Bomba falou;

"Nada pode estragar esse dia perfeito!"

De repente,o céu escureceu,um pingo d'água caiu em seu bico.

Os três olharam pra cima,e viram que ia começar a chover.

"Você tinha que abrir a boca,Bomba?"-Chuck resmungou.

"Todos pras suas casas!Vai cair uma tempestade daquelas!"-as aves gritaram e correram para procurar um abrigo.

Red,Chuck e Bomba também correram.

Matilda os chamou para entrar na sua casa para se protegerem da chuva,já que não ia dar tempo de correr para as suas.

"Obrigado Matilda!Pensamos que íamos ficar na chuva!"-os três agradeceram.

"De nada gente!Mas nem pensem que eu iria deixar vocês três realmente lá fora,me disseram que ia ser uma tempestade daquelas com ondas forte e destruidoras,com relâmpagos e trovoadas!"-explicou Matilda.

"E o que isso tem de mais?"-perguntou Chuck.

"Você não tem medo de trovões?"-perguntou Bomba.

"Claro que não,por que eu teria medo dos barulhinhos de nada que os trovões fazem?"-respondeu o canário,com ironia.

De repente,um clarão branco surgiu,acompanhado de um tremendo trovão.

"AAAAAAAhhhhh... SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER!ESTÁ VINDO UM ATAQUE DE ELEFANTES,OU DE BOMBAS DE SÃO JOÃO OU ATÉ MESMO DE DESLIZAMENTO DE PEDRAS GIGANTEEESS!"-gritou o canário logo parou ao ver os outros olhando pra ele.

"Não tinha medo de 'quê' mesmo,Chuck?"-zombou Red.

Todos caíram na gargalhada,enquanto o próprio Chuck com o rosto todo vermelho de vergonha,ficou irritado.

"Qualquer um teria gritado,gente!"-resmungou ele.

Enquanto isso na praia,ondas fortes e turbulentas se batiam uma contra outra.

Um buraco roxo apareceu no céu escuro,formando um portal.

Uma aura roxa com formato de cometa saiu dele e se chocou no mar.

Uma onda gigantesca atingiu a metade da praia,deixando algo jogado na areia.


	3. Chapter 3:O Mistério na Ilha

**Capítulo 3:O Mistério da Ilha**

O sol brilhou sob a janela da classe na manhã seguinte.

Todos acordaram com a luz forte que lhes atingiu nos seus rostos.

Red olhou pela janela e se surpreendeu.

Ontem à tarde,havia chovido muito,e só parou agora de manhã.

Os outros saíram da classe e viram tudo cheio de poças d'água e muitas folhas caídas pelo chão.

Nunca tinham visto uma chuva dessas em 500 anos na ilha.

"Gente,caiu um pé d'água aqui ontem à tarde!Destruiu quase da metade das casas!"-disse Bomba.

"Nunca vi uma chuva dessas aqui!Ontem choveu à tarde e só parou hoje de manhã!Estou surpreso com isso!"-respondeu Red.

"Bom,vamos começar a arrumar essa bagunça toda!"-disse Matilda.

"Soube que tem mais bagunça na praia!"-disse Stella,que passava por ali.

Todos suspiraram,mas separaram duas equipes.

Três limpavam a praia e o restante o vilarejo.

Red,Chuck e Bomba ficaram de limpar a praia toda.

"Bom,é melhor do que ficar pisando nas poças de lama que a chuva deixou!"-respondeu Chuck.

Na praia,Bomba recolhia os troços de madeira,enquanto Red segurava o saco de lixo.Já Chuck,explorava o resto da ilha pra ver se encontrava alguma coisa.

"Puxa,falta bem pouco pra gente terminar de limpar tudo!"-exclamou Red.

"Verdade!Eu queria saber como o Chuck está se saindo."-respondeu Bomba.

Enquanto isso,Chuck olhava entre troncos caídos pra ver o que encontrava.

Foi aí,que ele encontrou algo que o deixou boquiaberto.

Ele correu em direção aos seus amigos,e começaram a se preocupar.

"O que houve Chuck,aconteceu alguma coisa?"-perguntou Bomba.

"Diga logo,que eu estou ficando preocupado também!"-disse Red.

"Gente... eu... encontrei... uma... coisa... muito estranha... na praia!"-respondeu Chuck,suspirando.

Os dois se olharam preocupados. _O que será que ele encontrou?Alguma coisa ruim?Seja lá o que for,acabou deixando Chuck muito assustado!_ Os dois correram em direção ao lugar que Chuck estava mostrando.

Ao espiarem pelo tronco grande caído,Red e Bomba também ficaram boquiabertos.

"Mas que criaturas são essas?"-perguntou Bomba.

"Eu não sei também,mas devem ser perigosos!"-respondeu Red.

Ao olharem pro lado esquerdo,viram que Chuck havia sumido.

Os dois olharam para os lados pra encontrá-lo.

Para a surpresa dos dois,o canário tinha ido em direção dos seres estranhos,que estavam desacordados.

"CHUCK,SAIA JÁ DAÍ!"-Red ordenou.

Mas o canário não ouviu,e encostou a mão em um que estava respirando,mas não conseguia acordar.

Chuck afastou a mão em seguida,e respondeu.

"Seja lá o que forem essas criaturas,estão vivas,mas não iram acordar tão cedo!"

Red e Bomba passaram pelo tronco e olharam pra eles.

"Será que são porcos?"-desconfiou Bomba.

"Não,esses seres são mais altos,magros,não tem orelhas e focinho,e enfim não são verdes!"-respondeu Chuck.

"Exceto aqueles três ali!"-disse Red.

Nesse momento,um deles começou a se mexer,mas não chegou a acordar.

Red começou a ficar preocupado.O que iria acontecer se os outros da ilha vissem aquilo?Certamente pensariam que fosse outros inimigos que vieram atrás dos seus ovos.

De repente,uma conclusão chegou à sua cabeça.

"Gente!Acho que essas criaturas devem ter vindo de algum lugar e foram trazidos pelo mar."

Chuck e Bomba se olharam e concluíram que Red estava certo.

Mas Chuck suspeitou de algo.

"Não sei porquê,mas tenho impressão de que a chuva de ontem deve ter sido por causa deles!"

Bomba também pensou nisso,e logo teve uma sugestão.

"O que acham de nós contarmos aos pássaros sobre podem nos ajudar!"

"Não Bomba,é melhor não!Eu não quero alarmar-lós!Além do mais,não sei se o juiz Peckinpah iria nos ajudar!"

"Eu o quê?"-uma voz meio rouca apareceu atrás deles.

Ao se virarem,viram o próprio juiz,seguido pelos outros pássaros do vilarejo.

"S-senhor j-juiz... A g-gente p-pode e-explicar..."-Red gaguejou.

"Não precisam explicar!Eu já ouvi tudo!Sobre o quê que eu não posso ajudar?"-perguntou Peckinpah desconfiado.

Red e Chuck ficaram nervosos,já Bomba,resolveu explicar tudo.

"Senhor Juiz Peckinpah,aconteceu que o nosso amigo Chuck encontrou uma coisa estranha na praia,e resolveu nos mostrar.A gente ficou conversando sobre o que poderia ser essa coisa,e eu pensei que poderíamos contar pro senhor,mas Red disse que não porque ele não queria deixar o senhor e os outros desesperados!"

"E que coisa é essa que seu amigo encontrou?"-perguntou Peckinpah.

Bomba ficou calado e afastou pro lado e respondeu com a mão que estava atrás do tronco grande.

O juiz andou até ele e deu uma olhada,e se surpreendeu.

"O que será que ele viu?"-sussurrou as outras aves.

Peckinpah chamou Terence para tirar o tronco caído.

Ao remover-lo,as outras aves se chocaram.

"O que será que são essas criaturas?"-perguntou uma das aves.

"Devem ser porcos!"-respondeu outra ave.

Antes de pensarem em outras teorias,Red tratou de explicar:

"Calma pessoal!Nós três também não sabemos o que são!Mas sabemos de uma coisa!Eles não são porcos!Eles certamente não devem representar perigo para nós!"

"Eles estão vivos!Só que o problema,é que não vão acordar tão cedo!"-completou Chuck.

"E seja lá o que forem essas criaturas,nós precisamos ajuda-las!Quem sabe se elas acordarem,poderão disser o que são e de onde vieram!"-disse Bomba.

Algumas aves ficaram em dúvida,até um grupo aparecer e concordar com a sugestão de Bomba.

"Amigos,nós concordamos!Talvez essas criaturas sejam boas,diferentes daqueles porcos mentirosos,esses seres devem ser legais de verdade!"-respondeu Stella pelo seu grupo.

O juiz então pensou e chamou algumas aves pra levar os seres estranhos ao hospital.

Red suspirou aliviado.

Aquelas criaturas estavam salvas,por enquanto.

Agora precisava acabar com o mistério:quem são aquelas criaturas,de onde vieram e o que vieram fazer aqui?

Red e seus amigos correram em direção ao hospital.

 **Este terceiro capítulo ficou um pouco mais grande que os outros dois anteriores.O quarto estará pronto em breve.**


	4. Chapter 4:Twilight Conhece os Pássaros

**Capítulo 4:Twilight Conhece os Pássaros**

No hospital,os três estavam na sala de espera.O médico disse que eles só podiam visitar uma das salas.

Bomba perguntou se já descobriram que seres eram aqueles.O médico nega.

Na sala,os três ficaram esperando 2 horas pro ser estranho acordar.

Enquanto isso,Red lia um livro.

Chuck jogava caça-palavras e Bomba escrevia uma poesia.

O tempo parecia passar muito rápido,e a criatura não acordava.

Chuck começou a reclamar:

"NOSSA!QUE HORAS ESSA CRIATURA ROXA IRÁ ACORDAR?NÃO TÔ AGUENTANDO MAIS FICAR AQUI ESPERANDO!"

 **"** Chuck,pare de gritar!Estamos no hospital!"-rosnou Red.

"Mas o Chuck tem razão!Está demorando tanto pra essa criatura roxa acordar!"-choramingou Bomba.

"Vocês dois são um bando de chorões!Devemos ser pacientes!Pois esses seres sofreram muito em alto mar!Imagine se fosse com vocês!"-disse Red.

De repente,o ser estranho começou a se mexer.

Os três se aproximaram.

A criatura lentamente,abriu os olhos e suspirou.

"HHHhhmmmmm... O que aconteceu?Onde eu estou?!"

A criatura olhos pros pássaros.

Um deles se aproximou e perguntou:

"EEehhh... Está tudo bem com você?"-A imagem do pássaro amarelo estava embaçada.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"-A criatura se afastou do pássaro,assustada.

"Calma,calma!Nós não vamos te machucar!"-disse Red,tentando acalma-lá.Mas a criatura continuava gritando.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Calma,nós não vamos te machucar!Precisa ficar calma!"-Bomba tentou acalma-la.

A criatura começou a se acalmar aos poucos.

"Isso!Respire bem fundo!Fique calma!-disse Bomba.A criatura por fim,se acalmou.

"Agora nos diga!Quem é você?"-começou Bomba.

"De onde você veio?"-perguntou Red.

"O que você é?"-perguntou Chuck,entusiasmado.

"Calma!Vou responder uma pergunta de cada vez!"-disse a criatura.

"Então diga logo!-falou Chuck,balançando a sua cauda.

"Primeiro,eu vim de Equestria!"

"Equestria?!"

"Segundo,eu me chamo Twilight Sparkle!"

"Twilight Sparkle?!"

"E terceiro,eu sou uma PPPPÔÔ...nei?!"-gritou Twilight.

"O que houve,Twilight Sparkle?"-perguntou Red preocupado.

"E-eu...sou... sou... sou..."-Twilight gaguejou.

"Você é o quê?"-perguntou Chuck,se aproximando dela.

"E-eu... v-vire-ei... u-uma... HUMANA!"-berrou Twilight.

"Uma humana?"-perguntou os três.

"Bom... na verdade,eu sou uma pônei!Mas nesse mundo... eu também posso virar humana!"-respondeu Twilight.

"Como assim,também?"-perguntou Bomba.

"Depois eu explico... ei!Espere um pouco!"

"Ai não!Onde estão todo mundo?Gente!?Spike?Spike,cadê você?"-gritou Twilight.

Os pássaros ficaram confusos.

"Quem é Spike?"-perguntou Red.

"É o meu dragão!Espere!Se eu sou humana nesse mundo,o Spike deve ter se transformado em cão novamente!"-Twilight concluiu.

"O seu dragão ou cão é roxo com orelhas e crina verdes?"-perguntou Bomba.

"Sim!Onde ele está?"

"Está na outra sala!Vou ver se ele já acordou!"-respondeu Chuck.

O canário saiu da sala como um raio.

Twilight Sparkle ficou surpresa.

"Nossa,ele consegue correr assim?"

"Sim,ele consegue"-respondeu Red.

"Vocês também podem correr assim?"-perguntou Twilight.

"Não!Nem todas as aves daqui conseguem correr como ele!"

"A minha amiga,Rainbow Dash,também é muito rápida!Mas nesse mundo,talvez ela não seja."

"Quem é Rainbow Dash?"-perguntou Bomba.

Na hora em que a pônei ia responder,Chuck apareceu com Spike em seus braços.

"Twilight!"

"Spike!"

Os dois se abraçaram.

Spike viu que Twilight tinha se transformado em humana.E ele num cão.

"Twilight,onde nós estamos?Quem são esses?Onde estão nossas amigas?-perguntou Spike,preocupado.

"Calma,vamos descobrir mais tarde!"

"Ah,e suas amigas estão bem!Eu dei uma olhadinha nelas antes de trazer-lo pra cá!"-respondeu Chuck,para o alivio dos dois.

O médico apareceu na sala e perguntou:

"Você já está bem?O canário me disse que você já tinha acordado!"

"Estou bem,obrigada"-respondeu Twilight.

"E as minhas amigas?"

"Estão bem!Mas você poderia me responder três perguntas?"

"Desculpe doutor,mas nós já fizemos as perguntas!"-disse Bomba.

"Então me respondam,e eu anotarei aqui!"

"Mas pra quê?"-perguntou Bomba.

"É que o Peckinpah me pediu pra ter certeza de que não são inimigos!"-sussurou o médico.

"Tudo bem!"

"O que ela é?"

"É uma pônei,mas aqui,ela diz ser humana!"-respondeu Red.

"Huum... De onde ela veio?"

"De Equestria!"-respondeu Bomba.

"HHmm?... Como ela se chama?"

"Twilight Sparkle!"-respondeu Chuck.

"Ok!Vou levar esse resultado pro juiz!"-disse o médico.

"Eu já posso me levantar?Eu já estou melhor!"

"Claro Twilight!"

Assim que saiu da sala,Twilight perguntou por suas amigas.

Os pássaros falaram que irão vê-las nesse momento.

Os cinco começam a seguir pelo corredor.

 **Este capítulo foi o mais longo que o anterior.O quinto capítulo irá vim amanhã de tarde**


	5. Chapter 5:Conhecendo as Humanas

**Capítulo 5:Conhecendo as Humanas**

 **Desculpe por ter demorado.É que teve muita coisa pra resolver.**

 **Mas consegui postar este capítulo.**

Twilight começou a ficar preocupada. _Como estaria suas amigas?_ Eles seguiram para a primeira sala,e torceram para que uma delas estivesse lá.

Ao abrir a porta,não viram ninguém na cama.

Mas ouviram alguma coisa se mexendo debaixo dela.

Ao olhar,Twilight viu que era sua amiga Fluttershy,tremendo.

"Tá tudo bem,Fluttershy!Pode sair!Spike e eu estamos aqui!"

Ao sair debaixo da cama,Fluttershy se levantou.

Ela estranhou a forma que Twilight e Spike estavam.

Antes de perguntar,Fluttershy olhou pros três pássaros,se assustou e se escondeu numa mesa.

"Twilight,quem são esses daí?"-perguntou Fluttershy,com uma voz trêmula.

 **"** São os pássaros que nos ajudou!"-respondeu Twilight.

"Mas os pássaros que eu conheço,são pequenos,coloridos e esses não parecem pássaros normais!"

"É que nós somos diferentes!"-respondeu Red.

"Está tudo bem,pode sair daí!Eles não vão te machucar!"

Mas ela continuou se escondendo.

Twilight teve uma ideia.

"Rápido!Tragam alguma coisa fofa pra ela!"

"Mas pra quê?"-perguntou Bomba.

"É que a Fluttershy adora coisas fofas!E só assim,ela vai sair daí!"-explicou Twilight.

"Bom,aqui na ilha,os filhotes são fofos!"-sugeriu Red.

"Isso serve!Traga um pra tira-la daqui!"

Ok,vou trazer um o mais rápido possível!"-disse Chuck,pouco antes de sair.

Red então,ficou curioso,e perguntou:

O que ela vai fazer com o filhote na mão?"

"Não se preocupe!Ela não vai fazer mal a ele!"-respondeu Twilght.

"Ela cuida dos animais no nosso mundo!E ela é um doce de pônei!Digo... de pessoa!"-completou Spike.

"Ah,menos mal!"-suspirou Bomba.

Chuck chegou com um filhote,e deu pra Twilight.

" _Só espero que ela não faça mal à ele!_ "-sussurrou Chuck.

" _Não se preocupe,ela não vai fazer mal ao filhote!Ela cuida de animais_!"-sussurrou Red.

" _Bom,assim eu espero_!"

Twilight colocou o filhote no chão,em frente a mesa.

Fluttershy olhou pra ele e ficou fascinada.

Ela saiu debaixo da mesa,e olhou pra ele.

"Puxa vida!Nunca tinha visto uma criatura como essa!Ele é tão fofinho!"

"Funcionou!Aliás,onde você arranjou este filhote?"-perguntou Twilight.

"Bom,não foi fácil,tive que convencer os pais a empresta-lo por 5 minutos!"-respondeu Chuck,envergonhado.

"Bom,vamos ver a próxima sala!"-disse Bomba.

Enquanto procuravam a outra sala,ouviram gritos vindo de uma sala.

"Deve ser a Applejack!Vamos!"-gritou Twilight.

Todos correram até a sala.

Ao abrir a porta,viram o médico segurando uma cadeira,e Applejack tentando dar um coice nele.

"Applejack!Por favor,se acalme!Ele só está tentando te ajudar!"

"Twilight?Fluttershy?Spike?Quem são esses daí e que lugar é esse?"-perguntou Applejack,com ironia.

"Depois a gente explica,mas precisamos encontrar as outras!"-disse Twilight.

Assim que entraram na outra sala,encontraram Rarity deitada,falando sozinha.

Todos se aproximaram da cama.

"Rarity,está tudo bem?"-perguntou Spike,cutucando-a.

Com o susto,Rarity deu um salto da cama,lançando golpes de karatér.

Ela quase acertou Red,mas Applejack a impediu.

"Rarity,não é hora de treinar luta!Temos que procurar as outras!"-disse Twilight.

Ao entrarem na sala,viram Rainbow Dash caída de cara no chão.

Twilight e Rarity levantaram ela e perguntaram o que tinha acontecido.

"Eu tinha acordado,e quando eu fui voar,eu dei de cara no chão."-explicou Rainbow Dash.

"Deve ter doído pra caramba!"-disse Bomba.

"AAAaaiiiii!Quem são esses daí?"

"Depois a gente explica querida,mas precisamos ver a Pinkie Pie!"-disse Rarity.

Mas ao entrarem na última sala,viram que não tinha ninguém lá dentro.

"Essa não!Onde essa garota pode ter ido?"-perguntou Applejack.

"Ela não está debaixo da cama!"-respondeu Spike.

"Nem da mesa!"-completou Bomba.

Twilight ficou preocupada. _Onde a Pinkie Pie poderia ter ido?_

Chuck apareceu na sala,desesperado.

"Encontrei alguma coisa na cozinha!"

Todos correram até lá e viram uma bagunça na cozinha.E estava tudo escuro.

Uma coisa coberta de massa caiu do teto.

Todos se viraram,e viram uma coisa grande coberta de massa,vindo em sua direção.

Eles começaram a se afastar,mas o monstro continuou se aproximando.

Fluttershy,que estava com o filhote nos braços,correu até o interruptor e ligou a luz.

Todos viram que a massa,era só creme para por em bolos.

A criatura se sacudiu,tirando toda a massa,se revelando,como a própria,Pinkie Pie!

"Nossa,essa garota quase nos matou de susto!"-disse Red.

"Desculpe,gente!Mas eu estava com fome e procurei alguma coisa pra comer!Mas eu não tinha encontrado nada,então eu resolvi fazer uns cupcakes!"-explicou Pinkie.

Um barulho de sino tocou,e Pinkie correu até o forno.E retirou algo de lá.

"Pronto,os bolinhos estão prontos!"-disse Pinkie Pie,revelando 10 cupcakes.

Todos comeram um bolinho cada.O relógio estava marcando 15:30,e Red se lembrou que precisavam sair para o vilarejo.

"Gente,precisamos ir!O juiz disse que assim que os seres acordarem,era pra leva-los até ele!"

"Ih,é verdade!"-disse Bomba.

"Eeeh... Twilight?Você poderia dizer porquê estamos nessa forma?"-perguntou Applejack.

"Quando a gente chegar lá,eu explico tudo!"-respondeu Twilight.

Do lado de fora do hospital,um casal estava lá esperando por eles.

Chuck se lembrou de devolver o filhote à eles.

"Fluttershy,você poderia me dar o filhote?Preciso devolve-lo aos pais dele!"

"Claro,pois não!"-respondeu Fluttershy,ao entregar o filhote à ele.

Chuck correu até o casal,e entregou o filhote.

"Desculpem a demora!É que aconteceu muita coisa,e eu..."

"Tudo bem!A gente entende!Vamos querida!"

Assim que se foram,Chuck voltou ao grupo.

"Bom gente,o local fica logo ali!"-disse Red,apontando para a o tribunal.

"Bom,vamos ver o que nos espera!"-disse Twilight para suas amigas.

"Por que estou com impressão de que não ser coisa boa?"-perguntou Fluttershy,para si mesma.


	6. Chapter 6:Interrogando as Recém Chegadas

**Capítulo 6:Interrogando as Recém-Chegadas**

"HHuummm... então aqui é o tal tribunal?-perguntou Rarity.

Ambas olharam ao redor,e viram alguns pássaros sentados.

Fluttershy começou ficar tensa.

O juiz estava lá,em frente das humanas.

"Mr. Red,o senhor e seus amigos poderiam se retirar?"

"Claro,senhor juiz!"-respondeu Red.

"Ao menos podemos ficar sentados?"-perguntou Bomba.

Red e Chuck ficaram pasmados com a pergunta do amigo,que botaram as mãos no rosto.

Peckinpah confirmou,um pouco três se sentaram.

"Muito bem,senhorita Twilight Sparkle!Como tinha tido pros três,vocês estariam aqui pra nós conhecê-las melhor!"

"Sim,Senhor Juiz,nós todas estamos sabendo!"-respondeu Twilight.

"Bom,vamos começar!Poderiam me dizer de onde vieram?"

"Nós viemos de Equestria!"-responderam todas.

"Equestria?"-perguntou as outras aves.

"É um lugar onde qualquer tipo de pônei e outros seres podem viver!"-explicaram as outras.

"Hum... e o que vocês são?"

As outras se desesperaram.

Pois não sabiam o que eram.

Já Twilight e Spike,responderam:

"Senhor Juiz,como dizemos,somos pôneis!Mas aqui,nós somos humanas!"

"Certo,então!Como vocês se chamam?"

"Bom,o Senhor já me conhece!Mas meus amigos ainda não!"

"Ih,é mesmo!Nós nem se apresentamos pra eles!"-gritou Pinkie.

"Estas são Fluttershy,Applejack,Rarity,Rainbow Dash,Pinkie Pie e este é o Spike!"

"E o que vocês costumam fazer em seu mundo?"

"Geralmente,nós o protegemos das ameaças e possuímos ocupações diferentes!"-explicou Twilight.

Duas horas depois de fazer 20 perguntas...

"Huuummm... Se me dão licença,eu vou ali,e pensar nos resultados!"-disse o juiz,ao se retirar.

Enquanto esperavam,Red e os outros conversavam:

" _O que será que o juiz estará fazendo?"_ -perguntou Red,sussurrando.

" _Eu não sei!Mas coisa boa não deve ser!"_ -respondeu Bomba,sussurrando.

"Parem de pensar no pior,e vamos ficar quietos!O juiz já está vindo!"-berrou Chuck.

Peckinpah retornou com alguns papéis na mão.

"Então,qual foi a sua decisão,juiz?"-perguntou Twilight,com a voz trêmula.

"Bom,garotas!Eu andei pensando..."

Todas ficaram assustadas,incluindo Red e seus amigos.

"Pensando no 'quê'?"-perguntou Fluttershy.

"... Que vocês podem ficar aqui por um bom tempo!"-respondeu o juiz.

"IIIUUURRUUUU!"-gritou Pinkie Pie.

Todas ficaram contentes.

Rarity quase desmaiou.

Assim que os outros saíram,Red e os outros foram questionar o juiz.

"Peckinpah,como foi que o senhor decidiu isso?"-perguntou Red.

"Bom,eu interroguei para o médico e para um casal com um filhote que passaram por aqui,e me disseram que elas eram muito doces!"

"Uuuh... entendi agora!"-disse Bomba.

"Bom,obrigado por dar uma chance pra elas!Prometemos ficar de olho nelas!"-disse Red.

"Assim eu espero!"-disse o juiz.

Assim que saíram do tribunal,Red se dirigiu a Twilight.

"Twilight,eu gostaria de perguntar apenas uma coisa!"

"O quê?"-perguntou Twilight.

"O que vocês vieram fazer aqui?"

Twilight se sobressaltou.E ela respondeu,frustrada:

"Eu ainda não sei!O livro que o Spike leu,criou um portal para cá,e eu ainda não sei porquê!Eu ainda preciso descobrir isso!"

"Certo,então!Quando descobrir,o que irá fazer?"

"Se tiver algum motivo,eu vou realiza-lo!Pois é o que minhas amigas e eu fazemos!"-concluiu Twilight

Red assentiu para a resposta.

Os dois correram até o grupo,que seguia em frente.

 **Este foi o sexto capítulo.**

 **Dessa vez,eu superei.**

 **Só espero que tenham gostado**

 **Eu estarei pensando no próximo capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7:Pássaro Indesejado

**Capítulo 7:Pássaro Indesejado**

Enquanto caminhavam pelo vilarejo,as meninas se lembravam de Ponyville.

Twilight via como as ruas eram bem organizadas.

Fluttershy olhava para os filhotes e para os ovos,que estavam com seus pais.

Applejack olhou pra uma barraca de maçãs,e ficou contente ao descobrir que os pássaros também vendiam maçãs.

Rarity ficou fascinada com as árvores e com as casas.

Pinkie Pie olhava pra confeitaria,e via que todos eram felizes e animados.

Rainbow logo olhou pro céu e viu que estava entardecendo.

" _Bom,é melhor irmos logo senão,vai ficar escuro!"_ -pensou Rainbow,preocupada.

No meio do caminho,Red olhou pasmo para um pássaro,em frente à praça,com os braços estendidos.

" _Essa não!Ele de novo não!"-_ pensou ele frustrado.

" _Pessoal,façam o que eu fizer!"_ -disse ele,sussurrando aos demais.

As Mane 6 ficaram sem entender nada.

Mas fizeram o que Red havia dito fazer.

Red,sendo o primeiro,fingiu não vê-lo.

Mas o pássaro não ligou.

Pois havia mais por vir.

Twilight,sendo a segunda,olhou pro alto como se não tivesse nada pela sua frente.

Applejack,sendo a terceira,fechou a cara e fez um não com o dedo.

Fluttershy,sendo a quarta,sendo boazinha pensou;

 _"Acho que um abraço não vai fazer mal!"_ -pensou.

E começou a estender os braços para lhe dar um abraço.

Mas Bomba veio logo atrás,apressadamente,e a carregou pelos braços.

"Sinto muito!"-disse Fluttershy,olhando pro pássaro com pena.

Chuck veio em seguida,e respondeu;

"Hoje não,meu amigo!"

Rainbow,sendo a sétima,fez um gesto ameaçador com cara de brava,e prosseguiu

Rarity e Spike viram o pássaro logo à sua frente.

Entendendo o que iria acontecer,ela agarrou Spike e,saiu correndo,gritando;

"DESCULPE,MAS ABRAÇOS NÃO É CONOSCO!"

Por último,Pinkie Pie veio saltitando alegremente.

Ao ver o pássaro triste,ela parou e perguntou;

"O que houve?Não estou gostando da sua carinha!"

O pássaro respondeu com os braços estendidos.

Entendendo a resposta,Pinkie também estendeu os braços e andou até ele.

Mas um braço vermelho apareceu e lhe segurou seu braço rosa.

Ela é puxada pra longe do pássaro,que se entristeceu.

Ao olhar pra quem tinha lhe puxado o braço,viu que tinha sido o Red.

Ele saltou seu braço,e fez um gesto pra ela juntar-se ao grupo.

Ela andou até lá,e logo viu uma grande casa branca em frente deles.

"Quem mora nesse casarão?"-perguntou Pinkie.

"Eu!"-respondeu Red.

"Mas por que estamos aqui?"-perguntou Spike.

"Vocês 7 vão ficar por aqui até dividirmos os grupos com nós três!"

"Não Red,não precisa disso!"-disse Twilight,sem jeito.

"Não se preocupe Twilight,é só por hoje!"-respondeu Red,colocando a mão no ombro de Twilight.

"Nós já podemos entrar?"-perguntou Fluttershy.

"Podem,mas sem bagunça!E isso inclui vocês duas!"-respondeu Red,apontando pra Rainbow e Pinkie.

As duas entraram com as bochechas coradas.

Chuck e Bomba entraram em seguida.

Certificando que todas tinham entrado,Red entrou,fechando a porta em seguida.

 **Desculpem por ter demorado pra postar.**

 **Meu computador ficou quebrado.**


	8. Chapter 8:Confusão entre Bagunça

**Capítulo 8: _Confusão entre Bagunça!_**

Assim que entrou,ele viu que as meninas(com exceção de Twilight),estavam com dificuldades de se acostumarem em sua casa.

"Não Applejack,não é assim que fica no chão!"-disse Twilight.

Ele reparou que ela não era a única que estava tentando ajudá-las.

"Fluttershy,sai de cima desse armário,por favor!-implorou Bomba.

"Rarity e Rainbow Dash,desse jeito vocês duas vão cair do guarda-roupa!"-berrou Chuck,frustrado.

Red não aguentou ver as meninas correndo de um lado pro outro e de ouvir os berros.

"Não é assim que usa o espanador!"

"Não fica nessa posição,que você cai!"

"Saia já de cima desse micro-ondas!"

"POR FAVOR!TODO MUNDO CALMO AGORA!"-gritou Red,fazendo todos pararem e olharem pra ele.

"Sei que está difícil pra todas vocês,mas com tanta algazarra,ninguém vai conseguir se acostumar!"

Mas ele logo reparou algo.

"Ei,cadê a rosinha de cabelo cacheado?"

Todos olharam pros lados.

Até o Spike notar algo no teto.

"Ei,o que é aquilo lá em cima da iluminaria?"

Ao olharem pra cima,viram a Pinkie Pie se balançando dentro da iluminaria.

"EI PINKIE,SAÍ DAÍ!SENÃO A ILUMINARIA VAI CAIR JUNTO COM VOCÊ!"-gritou Applejack

Mas ela não escutou,e continuou balançando.

"Uiiiii...Isso é tão divertido quanto se balançar nos balanços de Ponyville!"-exclamou Pinkie.

Red começou a ficar frustrado e irritado.

Mas tão irritado,que começou a berrar alto:

"PINKAMENA DIANE PIE!DESÇA JÁ DESSA ILUMINARIA!AGORA!"

Todos olharam pra ele com os olhos arregalados.

Pinkie logo parou de balançar e olhou para o Red,assustada.

Com medo que ele fosse fazer algo,ela se encolheu para dentro da iluminaria.

"Ah,era só o que faltava,agora ela não vai sair daí nunca!"-exclamou Rainbow Dash.

"Como você soube o nome completo dela?"-perguntou Applejack,surpresa.

"Sei lá!Saiu da minha cabeça,e quando fiquei irritado,eu..."

"Espera aí,o nome completo dela é Pinkamena Diane Pie?!"-perguntou Chuck,surpreso.

"Claro que sim!"-respondeu Applejack.

"Olha,não interessa o caso!Temos que tirá-la lá de cima!"

"Certo,mas como?"-perguntou Bomba.

Em seguida,Twilight teve uma ideia.

"Já sei!Vamos fazer o seguinte!"

Todos se juntaram em grupo,e começaram a cochichar o plano.

000

Depois de 5 minutos,ambos saíram da roda.

 _"Prontos?"_ -sussurrou Twilight.

Todos assentiram com um sim.

 _"Certo,Chuck,é com você!"_ -sussurrou Red.

Chuck,rapidamente,saiu pela porta.

Enquanto isso,os outros armavam uma emboscada para retirar a Pinkie(que estava dormindo)da iluminaria.

10 segundos depois,Chuck apareceu com uma bandeja coberta.

Twilight pegou a bandeja,e pós sobre a mesa.

Pinkie sentiu um cheiro delicioso e olhou para a bandeja.

Ela pulou da iluminaria,e saltitou até a mesa.

Ao levantar a tampa,viu que tinha uma dúzia de cupcakes.

Ela começou a comê-los,um por um.

"Não é que seu plano deu certo,Twilight?Estou surpreso com você!"-disse Red.

"Ah,não foi nada!"-Twilight agradeceu,envergonhada.

Pinkie,toda lambuzada,olhou pras suas amigas e pros pássaros,e ficou sem jeito.

"Ah...Oi gente!Desculpe por ter provocado toda essa confusão!"-disse Pinkie Pie,com a boca cheia.

"Ah,tá tudo bem Pinkie!"-respondeu Bomba.

"Eu sei que você só estava tentando se divertir!"-disse Twilight.

Red começou a se aproximar dela.

"Me desculpe também Pinkie,não devia ter gritado com você daquele jeito!"

Ela então,lhe pegou pelas mãos e disse:

"Tá tudo bem Red!Eu não devia ter lhe abusado da sua gentileza,nem da sua raiva!"

Ambos se abraçaram.

"Bom,vamos arrumar essa bagunça toda,gente?"-perguntou Applejack.

"Vamos nessa!"-respondeu Rainbow Dash.

Todos começaram a arrumar a casa,colocando os moveis no lugar,limpando a sujeira e liberando espaço na sala.

10 minutos depois,tudo estava arrumado.

"O que vamos fazer com esse espaço livre?"-perguntou Chuck.

"Podemos todos dormir aqui na sala!"-sugeriu Bomba.

"Que boa ideia,Bomba!"-respondeu Red.

Todos pegavam os travesseiros e lençóis que Red tinha na reserva.

"Que legal,vai ser que nem uma festa do pijama!"-exclamou Rarity,animada.

Assim que cada um arrumou seu canto,Red conversou com Twilight:

"Viu,eu te disse que não seria nada demais!"

"Sei!Me desculpe pela confusão!A Pinkie é assim mesmo!"-disse Twilight

"Tudo bem,sei que ela também têm muito que aprender!"-respondeu Red,olhando para Pinkie Pie,com seus amigos.

"Não é só ela que têm muita coisa para aprender aqui!"-respondeu Twilight,olhando para suas amigas.

"Vamos dormir!Amanhã temos muito o que fazer!"-ordenou Red.

Assim que apagou a luz,todos se deitaram e adormeceram.

 _"Vamos vê o que nos espera amanhã!"_ -pensou Twilight,pouco antes de dormir.


	9. Chapter 9:Dividindo os Grupos

**Capítulo 9:Dividindo os Grupos**

Na manhã seguinte,Twilight ainda dormia.

De repente,4 pernas fininhas desceram do teto,surgindo mais 4.

As pernas tocaram o rosto de Twilight.

" _Ai,para Shining Armor!Hoje é Domingo_!"-blefou Twilight,dormindo.

Numa parte do teto,um grupo de filhotes segurava um fio branco e fino.

As 8 pernas novamente tocaram no rosto dela,acordando-a levemente.

"Ai,o que foi agora?"-perguntou Twilight.

Assim que sua visão voltou ao normal,ela olhou irritada pro teto.

E deu de cara com uma aranha gigante,que rosnou pra ela.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"-o grito de Twilight foi ouvido do lado de fora da casa.

Os filhotes saíram pulando pelo teto do lado de fora,aterrissando num trampolim.

"EU PEGO VOCÊS,SEUS PESTINHAS!"-berrou Twilight,de dentro da casa.

O grito dela acabou acordando os demais.

"UUaaah... O que será que aconteceu?Viram uma salamandra de novo,é?"-perguntou Chuck,esfregando os olhos.

"Twilight,o que houve?"-perguntou Red,preocupado.

Ela se levantou do canto,e foi pra perto de uma mesa,gemendo.

" _Eu vi uma caranguejeira_!"-berrou ela.

"VOCÊ VIU O QUÊ?"-perguntou Rarity,apavorada.

"Ela viu uma caranguejeira!"-explicou Red,tentando consolar Twilight.

"Onde?"-perguntou Fluttershy.

Red apontou para a janela,onde a aranha estava,e pulou pra fora,em seguida.

"Ela já foi embora gente!Não precisam mais se preocupar!"-disse Bomba.

"Nossa,tanto carnaval só por causa de uma aranha!?Hunf!Vou voltar a dormir!"-resmungou Chuck.

"Se levanta seu dorminhoco,já é de manhã e você vai inventar de dormir?"-perguntou Applejack,irritada.

"Não encha ele,Applejack!"-exclamou Rarity.

"Eu enchendo ele?!Já está de manhã e ele vai ficar deitado aí?!"

Todos começaram a discutir.

Red se sentiu que ia se aborrecer.

Pinkie Pie,que estava ainda dormindo,tentava ignorar os gritos.

Mas ela começou a se irritar também,e se sobressaltou,gritando:

"AI,CHEGA,CHEGA,CHEGA,QUE ASSIM EU NÃO DURMO!"

Todos se calaram e encararam a Pinkie.

Envergonhada,ela se cobriu com o lençol.

Red suspirou e disse:

"Vamos resolver logo isso"

000

Do lado de fora,todos estavam em linha reta,um do lado do outro.

Red,que estava em frente a eles,começou a falar:

"Ouçam bem pessoal,eu deixei bem claro ontem,que nós iríamos dividir os grupos!"

Enquanto falava,Bomba,Spike e Rainbow Dash dormiam em pé.

"Nesse caso,como vocês meninas são 6,vamos dividir os grupos em 2 pra cada um,entendido?"

Ele logo olhou o pessoal,quase dormindo.

"Ei!Todo mundo acordado!Agora!"-gritou ele,irritado.

Todos se manifestaram em seguida.

Pinkie Pie levantou a mão.

"Sim,Pinkie?O que quê me perguntar?"

"Como você pretende nos dividir em grupo?"

Red não havia pensado nesse detalhe.

"UUaahh...Que tal por soooorteiiio?!"-sugeriu Spike,bocejando.

"Uuahhh...Boa ideia,...camarada!"-respondeu Applejack,bocejando também.

000

O trio comecou a escrever seus nomes em dois pedaços de folha,cada.

Enquanto as meninas quase caiam de sono.

"Pronto meninas!Já podem votar!"-disse Red.

Ambas se despertaram e ficaram em fila novamente.

"Olha,eu vou chamar cada uma de vocês por ordem alfabética!E a que eu chamar,vem aqui e pega um papel!"

Ele amostrou um pote pequeno com 6 bolinhas de papel embrulhados.

"Prontas?Podemos começar!"

"Pode vir aqui...Applejack!"-disse Bomba.

Applejack andou até Red,e colocou a mão dentro do pote.

Ela tirou uma bolinha de papel,e voltou a fila.

"A próxima é...Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy,timidamente,andou até Red.

Ela mergulhou a mão no pote,e tirou uma bolinha.

Pinkie Pie veio em seguida,e também tirou uma bolinha.

Rainbow também andou até Red,e tirou uma bolinha.

Rarity logo veio e tirou uma bolinha.

Por último,Twilight Sparkle veio,e tirou a última bolinha.

Assim que todas voltaram a fila,Red começou a falar:

"Bom vamos ver os resultados!Comecem a desembrulhar os papéis!"

Uma de cada vez,desdobrou o seu papel.

"Vamos ver,quem tirou o do Bomba?"

Todas olharam pros papéis.

Em seguida,Applejack levantou o braço:

"Eu tirei!"-gritou ela.

"E eu também!"-exclamou Fluttershy.

"Ótimo!Então venham aqui!"-disse Red,apontando pro lugar em que Bomba estava.

As duas bateram as mãos,e foram até lá.

"Pois bem,quem tirou do Chuck?"

Rainbow Dash e Rarity levantaram as mãos.

Red também apontou onde o canário estava.

As duas andaram até lá.

Haviam sobrado duas.

"Bom,Twilight e Pinkie,vocês já podem vir aqui comigo!"

Twilight andou até lá,enquanto Pinkie Pie saltitava.

"Red,agora que dividimos os grupos,o que faremos agora?"-perguntou Applejack.

"Eu não sei,talvez vocês todas devem dá uma volta!"

"Gente,por que não aproveitamos para explorar melhor o vilarejo?"-sugeriu Twilight.

Os três pássaros gostaram da ideia.

"Bom,tudo bem!Desde que não entrem em encrencas!"-disse Red.

As meninas bateram as mãos e começaram a ir.

"Tomem cuidado!"-gritou Bomba.

"E boa sorte!"-disse Chuck.

Spike,que estava cochilando,perguntou pelas meninas.

"Elas foram passear um pouco pelo vilarejo!"-respondeu Red.

Ao ouvir isso,Spike sobressaltou-se,e saiu correndo.

"Twilight!Pessoal!Esperem por mim!"-gritou ele,seguindo-as.

Os três pássaros se olharam,ergueram os ombros,e entraram na casa.

 **A primeira parte foi baseada numa cena de "Rio 2".**

 **Achei aquela cena engraçada,e pensei em colocar aqui.**

 **A divisão em grupo foi ideia da minha irmã mais nova.**

 **Vejam a seguir,o próximo capítulo!**


	10. Chapter 10:Fluttershy faz um Amigo

**Capítulo 10:Fluttershy faz um Amigo**

Enquanto exploravam o vilarejo,Twilight pensou:

" _Talvez seja uma boa oportunidade para conhecer melhor os habitantes daqui!"_

No meio do caminho,Twilight e suas amigas reencontram uma pessoa não muito familiar.

"Hum...Senhorita Twilight Sparkle!Bom ver você e suas amigas novamente!"

"Eh... Desculpe,mas... A gente se conhece?"-Twilight perguntou,incrédula.

"Oh!Desculpe,vocês não me viram com chapéu antes!"-disse o pássaro.

Ao tirar o chapéu,Twilight se surpreendeu,e o reconheceu em seguida.

"Senhor juiz?!Desculpe,não deu pra reconhecer-ló com esse chapéu!"

Peckinpah deu uma risada.

"Tudo bem!Eu estou acostumado a andar com ele!"

"Somos dois,então!"-disse Applejack,segurando seu chapéu.

"Bom,eu vou indo!A gente se vê por aí,meninas!"-disse Peckinpah,se despedindo.

Twilight e suas amigas deram um 'tchau' com as mãos e seguiram em frente.

"Vocês repararam que juiz estava um pouco mais alto?"-perguntou Rainbow Dash.

"Deixe de ser desconfiada,Rainbow!Qualquer um pode aparecer diferente no dia seguinte!"-disse Applejack.

"Não sei não,querida!Mas ele estava muito esquisito!"-respondeu Rarity.

"Ora meninas,no que isso têm de mais?"-perguntou Twilight.

Ambas começaram a tocar no assunto,sem olhar pro caminho.

Então,elas esbarraram em algo grande.

"Ai,que foi isso gente?"-perguntou Applejack,indignada.

Ao ver que tinham se esbarrado em alguém,Twilight começou a se desculpar:

"Desculpe moço!Nós não te vimos pelo caminho,e..."

Mas ela logo parou e viu que esse alguém era grande.

Na realidade,era muito grande.

Ambas se afastaram pra trás pra tentar ver o rosto da ave.

Mas a luz do sol tapava tudo.

O pássaro abaixou a cabeça,e olhou pra elas.

Ambas se gruparam,assustadas.

O pássaro parecia está zangado com algo.

"[Grunhido]"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"-Ambas gritaram.

O pássaro estranhou quando elas saíram correndo.

Todas correram para atrás de uma pedra grande.

"E-estão t-todas a-aqui?!"-perguntou Twilight,gaguejando.

As outras se olharam,e notaram que alguém não estava ali.

"Cadê a Fluttershy?"-perguntou Rainbow Dash.

Twilight olhou através da pedra,e viu Fluttershy parada em frente ao pássaro grande.

"Rápido!Chamem os pássaros!Alguém!"-gritou Applejack.

"Deixe que eu vou chama-los!"-disse Rainbow,correndo dali.

"CHAME DEPRESSA!"-exclamou Pinkie Pie.

Enquanto isso,Twilight continuava espionando Fluttershy e o pássaro.

" _O que será que ela está fazendo?_ "-pensou ela.

Fluttershy olhava pro pássaro,com uma expressão surpresa.

O pássaro também olhava pra ela,esperando alguma reação.

Ambos ficaram quietos por uns 3 minutos.

As meninas começaram a ficar preocupadas.

Então,Fluttershy suspirou e começou a falar:

"Oi,eu me chamo Fluttershy!Como você se chama?"

"[Grunhido]"

"Oh!Prazer em te conhecer também,Terence!"

As meninas ficaram boquiabertas.

Sua amiga estava falando com um pássaro que não falava.

Rainbow reapareceu,suspirando.

"É aqui...ele...está...ali!"

Red apareceu correndo.

"Oi gente!A Rainbow disse que vocês estavam com problemas,e viemos o mais rápido possível!"

"Onde está os outros dois?"-perguntou Applejack.

Bomba e Chuck apareceram em seguida.

"Ah,que bom que vocês vieram!"-exclamou Rarity,abraçando os dois.

"Ah Red,faz alguma coisa!POR FAVOR!"-exclamou Pinkie Pie,abraçando-o.

"Tá,qual é a situação?"-perguntou Red,afastando Pinkie do abraço.

"É que tem um monstro ali!"-exclamou Rainbow Dash.

"Por favor,façam alguma coisa!"-berrou Rarity.

Sem perceber,ela estava espremendo Chuck com o abraço.

" _Ei,não me sufoque!"_ -exclamou ele,quase sem ar.

"Oh,me desculpe!"-disse ela,soltando-o em seguida.

"E pra piorar,a Fluttershy tá lá!"-exclamou Applejack.

"O quê?!"-os três sobressaltaram.

Ao olharem,os três reconheceram o pássaro.

"Ah,não meninas!Aquele pássaro é um amigo nosso!"-disse Red.

"Como assim?"-perguntou Twilight.

"É o Terence!Ele frequenta a classe com a gente!"-completou Bomba.

"E por que sua amiga está falando com ele?"-estranhou Chuck.

"Bom,é que..."-Twilight começou a explicar.

"Bom dia pessoal!"-exclamou Matilda.

"Ah,oi também!"-disse Red,sem ânimo.

"Vim aqui disser que por causa da chuva de ontem,vamos ficar sem aula por uns dias!"

"O que aconteceu?"-perguntou Bomba.

"É que tá tudo cheio de goteiras,e..."

Ela parou ao olhar pras meninas.

"Oh,creio que temos visitas!"

"Acho que você não as conhece!Estas são Twilight Sparkle,Applejack,Rainbow Dash,Rarity e Pinkie Pie!"-disse Red.

"E não se esqueça de mim!"-exclamou Spike,irritado.

"Ah,e esse é o Spike!"

"Que gracinha!Ah,viram o Terence por aí?O aniversario dele vai ser daqui alguns dias,e eu queria perguntar o que ele..."

Ao ouvir isso,Pinkie Pie se intrometeu na conversa:

"Quem é que faz aniversario?!"

Red afastou o rosto de Pinkie com a mão.

"Tá falando daquele grandalhão ali?"-perguntou Spike.

"Ah,lá está ele!Ei!Quem é aquela esquisita falando com ele?"-Matilda perguntou,incrédula.

"Ah,é a nossa amiga Fluttershy!"-explicou Twilight.

"Pelo visto,ela fez um amigo!"

Em seguida,Futtershy se virou,e olhou pro pessoal.

"Ah,oi gente!Adivinhe meninas,ele é legal!Não sei porque ficaram com medo ele!"

As outras ficaram sem jeito.

"Vocês estavam com medo dele?"-perguntou Matilda.

"Você deve ser a Matilda,né?"

"Como sabe?"

"O Terence me falou muito de você!"

"Peraí!Ele falou mesmo?"

"Twilight!?"-disse Red,encarando-a.

Envergonhada,ela começou a explicar.

"Esqueci de contar!É que além de cuidar de animais,ela também pode entender o que eles falam!"

"Ah,agora tá explicado!"

Matilda logo se dirigiu ao Terence

" _Podemos ter uma conversa particular?"_ -sussurrou ela.

000

"Bom,a gente se vê por aí,então!"-disse Fluttershy.

"[Grunhido]"

Ambos se despediram com as mãos.

Os demais chegaram perto dela.

"Nossa Fluttershy,mal chegamos aqui,e você já faz um amigo!"-disse Applejack,dando um tapa leve em suas costas.

"Escondendo o jogo,hein Fluttershy?"-encarou Chuck.

"C-Como assim?!"-perguntou Fluttershy,surpresa.

"Fala sério,você conseguiu entender o que ele fala!Algo que ninguém daqui conseguiu fazer!"-explicou Bomba.

Fluttershy corou.

"Bom gente,o que vamos fazer agora?"-perguntou Red.

"Que tal irmos à lanchonete?!"-gritou Pinkie Pie.

"Boa ideia!Depois disso,fiquei com uma fome!"-exclamou Rainbow Dash.

"Então vamos!"-disse Applejack.

"Mas quem vai pagar?"-perguntou Spike.

"Deixe por minha conta!"-respondeu Red.

"Se você diz..."

Então todos começaram a andar.


	11. Chapter 11:Confusão Alimentícia

**Capítulo 11:Confusão Alimentícia.**

Assim que chegaram,viram que a fila estava imensa.

O jeito era esperar nela.

Aguardaram umas 2 horas.

Então,Pinkie Pie reparou algo rastejando pelo chão.

Então ela começou à ir atrás do bicho,sem ser notada.

A fila estava quase diminuindo,mas as distrações estavam aumentando.

Fluttershy olhou pra uma borboleta e começou a segui-la.

Applejack olhava pra barraca de maçãs,e reparou algo familiar.

Então,ela andou até lá,e começou a inspecionar.

Assim que chegaram ao balcão,começaram a fazer os pedidos.

"Então o que vão querer?"-Red se dirigiu às meninas.

Só pra descobrir que três delas haviam sumido.

"Espere aí,onde estão a Apple,a Flutter e a Pinkie?"

Ambos olharam pros lados,mas não havia sinal delas.

No fim,Pinkie Pie apareceu,imitando o verme no chão.

"Eh... Pinkie,o que você está fazendo?"-perguntou Twilight,incrédula.

"Ah,estava vendo o que esse bicho faz!"

"Então,por que não larga de fazer isso,e volta pra cá?"-perguntou Rarity.

Pinkie Pie saltitou de volta pra fila.

"Ótimo,e cadê a Fluttershy e a Applejack?"-perguntou Red.

Fluttershy retornou com a borboleta na mão.

"Olha gente,não é uma beleza?"-perguntou ela.

"Sim,mas da próxima,avise quando saí perto da gente!"-disse Rainbow Dash

Fluttershy se despediu da borboleta,e voltou pra fila.

"Ótimo,e agora só falta a Applejack!"-completou Spike.

"Eh,gente...o que é aquilo!?"-Chuck apontou algo.

Ao olharem,viram ela dentro de um barril.

"APPLEJACK,O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?!SAI JÁ DAÍ!"-gritou os demais.

Ao tirar a cabeça do barril,eles repararam algo esquisito.

"O que você têm na boca,Applejack?"-perguntou Spike.

Applejack apenas balançou a cabeça pros lados,como se tentasse responder "nada!".

"Não minta pra mim!O que têm aí!?"-berrou Red.

Applejack apenas revirou os olhos,e cuspiu os restos de maçã que havia na boca.

"O que vocês querem?Encher minha paciência?!"

Ela logo parou ao ver Bomba e Chuck boquiabertos.

"O que vocês estão olhando?"

"Você pegou 5 maçãs numa bocada só?!"-perguntou os dois,surpresos.

"Claro,é o que eu costumo fazer em Equestria,em eventos de família!"-respondeu Applejack,com orgulho.

Os dois se olharam por 4 segundos,em silêncio.

De repente,os dois começaram à correr em direção aos barris.

Enfim,Red trouxe os lanches pra eles.

"Que bom,já estava com fome!"-respondeu Spike.

Uma por uma,cada uma das meninas receberam seus lanches.

Rarity notou algo esquisito após mastigar o bolo.

"Eh... Red!Por acaso este bolo está mole?"

"Não,por quê?"-perguntou Red,com a boca cheia.

"É que ele está se mexendo dentro da minha boca!"-respondeu ela,incrédula.

"Ah,não!É só o nosso ingrediente principal!"

"E posso saber qual é esse tal ingrediente?"

"Bom,como eu posso te disser..."

Sem saber como falar na frente das outras,ele cochichou a resposta no ouvido dela.

A ouvir a resposta,Rarity ficou horrorizada.

"É sério!?"

Red assentiu,e voltou à fila.

Enojada,ela pós a mão sobre a boca,como se fosse vomitar.

"Bom,eu estou satisfeita,mas obrigada assim mesmo!"-gritou ela.

Escondidamente,ela jogou o bolo no chão.

"Puxa,valeu Rarity!Eu ainda estou com muita fome!"-disse Spike,comendo o bolo do chão.

Horrorizada,Rarity se afastou dele.

As meninas continuavam comendo seus lanches.

"Esse sundae é muito bom!"-disse Pinkie Pie.

"Até que este sanduíche é bom,mas o gosto é estranho!"-disse Applejack.

"Eh... Não gostei muito dessas bebidas!"-disse Rainbow,derramando-a no chão.

"Você quem sabe!"-respondeu Fluttershy,bebendo a sua.

Ao dar a primeira mordida,Twilight cuspiu,em seguida.

"Nossa,essa comida está muito esquisita!"-disse ela,com ironia

"Ah,Twilight,também não é pra tanto!"-disse Pinkie Pie.

"Desculpe Pinkie,mas eu também não gostei!"-respondeu Rarity.

Pinkie Pie ficou confusa,mas ignorou.

Red retornou com mais lanches.

"Olha,como eu não estou com muita fome,eu trouxe mais pra vocês!"

Twilight e Rarity pegaram apenas os sucos.

Pinkie correu e pegou dois cupcakes de morango.

Applejack ficou com um pedaço de torta de maçã.

Ele olhou ao redor e reparou que faltava mais gente.

"Pra onde será que aqueles dois palhaços foram?"-perguntou pra si mesmo.

Então,ele resolveu perguntar pras meninas.

"Vocês virão o Bomba e o Chuck por aí?"

"Acho que eles foram pra aquela barraca de maçãs!"-respondeu Applejack.

Assim que Applejack apontou,os dois vieram em seguida.

Ambos pareciam não está com uma cara boa.

"O quê que vocês estavam fazendo?"-perguntou Red,frustrado.

"A gente foi tentar pegar maçãs pela boca!"-explicou Bomba.

"E posso saber quem foi que inventou essa loucura?"-berrou ele.

Chuck apontou pra Applejack.

"Só podia ser!Peguem seus lanches,que eu vou bater um papinho com aquela caipira!"-disse Red,se retirando em seguida.

Os dois ergueram os ombros,e começaram a comer.

"Cara mal-humorado,não é?"-perguntou Bomba,pro seu amigo.

Chuck assentiu pra pergunta.

Nesse momento,ele soluçou,expelindo uma maçã da garganta.

"O que foi isso?"-perguntou Bomba,surpreso.

O canário balançou a cabeça pros lados,como se respondesse "sei lá!".

Uma de cada,as meninas terminaram de comer.

"O sanduíche estava ótimo!"-respondeu Fluttershy.

"O cupcake estava igualzinho ao de casa!"-respondeu Pinkie Pie,lambendo os dedos.

"A torta de maçã também!"-respondeu Applejack.

Já Twilight,Rarity e Rainbow Dash responderam o contrário.

"Eh... o hambúrguer estava com gosto de terra!"-disse Twilight.

"O suco tava com gosto de groselha!"-disse Rainbow,com a língua pra fora.

"E o bolo... bem,não quero falar disso!"-disse Rarity.

Spike interferiu,lambendo o focinho:

"Vocês não vão acreditar!Tinha um ingrediente diferente de Equestria no lanche!

"Qual?"-perguntaram Fluttershy e Pinkie Pie.

"Tinha minhocas no bolo da Rarity,e sementes de girassol e alpiste no hambúrguer da Twilight e nos sucos!".

Ao ouvirem isso,Twilight,Rarity e Rainbow começaram a passar mal,e começaram a correr pros lados.

"Falei alguma coisa errada?"-perguntou Spike.

Após pagar a conta,Red se virou,e viu três das meninas correndo de um lado para o outro.

"O quê que aconteceu aqui?"-perguntou ele,indignado.

"Acho que eu abri a boca demais!"-respondeu Spike.

"O que você disse pra elas?"

"Eu contei que tinha minhocas e sementes nos lanches!"

Red logo olhou pras demais,e estranhou alguma coisa.

"Como vocês três não estão correndo como a Twilight,a Rarity e a Rainbow?".

"Eu já estou acostumada com besteiras!"-respondeu Applejack.

"Eu já dou minhocas na boca de passarinhos no nosso mundo,e isso não é nenhuma novidade!"-explicou Fluttershy.

"E as minhocas daqui são deliciosas até vivas!"-completou Pinkie Pie,comendo um dos cupcakes.

Enojado,Red se afastou de Pinkie,e andou na direção de seus amigos.

"E vocês dois?Me ajudam a parar as três?"

"Claro!... Assim que eu terminar de cuidar do soluço dele!"-respondeu Bomba.

"O que aconteceu?"-Red pediu por explicações.

"Bom,é que... Se lembra quando a gente estava na barraca de maçãs?"

"Sim,e daí?"-Red prosseguiu a ppergunta.

"E daí que o Chuck,... começou a soluçar maçãs!"-concluiu Bomba.

Red ficou sem entender nada.

Nada,até o canário soluçar novamente,e expelir uma maçã da boca.

"Ai,agora entendi!Dessa vez,a responsável foi a Applejack,certo?"-perguntou Red.

Os dois se olharam, mas não responderam nada.

"Hunf,deixe isso pra lá!Me ajudem a parar as meninas, antes que eu faça alguma coisa com os dois!".

Os dois engoliram em seco,e começaram a correr atrás delas.

Mas elas corriam muito rápido.

Mas tão rápido,que eles não conseguiam pegá-las,nem mesmo o Chuck.

Applejack e Spike também tentaram ajuda-los.

Enquanto corriam de um lado para o outro,Fluttershy e Pinkie Pie observavam.

Foi então,que Pinkie Pie ouviu algo do outro lado do vilarejo.

"Fluttershy,está ouvindo isso?"-perguntou ela.

Fluttershy se virou confusa.

"Estou ouvindo o quê?"

"Vem comigo,que eu te mostro onde!"

Pinkie Pie pegou na mão dela,e andaram na direção do som.


	12. Chapter 12:Quanto Mais Amigos,Mais Briga

**Capítulo 12:Quanto Mais Amigos,Mais Encrenca.**

Enquanto os demais continuavam com a perseguição,Fluttershy e Pinkie Pie caminhavam até o outro lado do vilarejo.

E se surpreenderam com o que viram entre os arbustos.

Tinha um evento,que unia outros pássaros,ovos e filhotes.

Assim que saiu do arbusto,Pinkie Pie admirou e exclamou:

"Veja Fluttershy,aqui têm pássaros que a gente nem conheceu ontem!"

Timidamente,Fluttershy saiu do arbusto.

"S-sério?!"-perguntou ela com uma voz trêmula.

"É claro!Vamos até lá e conhecê-los!"-gritou ela,puxando Fluttershy.

Enquanto caminhavam,outros pássaros as reconheciam.

 _"Não são aquelas criaturas que os pássaros encontraram na praia?"_ -sussurrava um dos pássaros.

 _"Tecnicamente,sim!"_ -respondeu o outro.

As duas começaram a andar apressadamente.

"Estou começando a ficar com medo,Pinkie!"-disse Fluttershy,choramingando.

"Ora,não fique assim,Fluttershy!Não têm nada de ruim nisso!"

Sem olhar pro caminho,as duas acabaram tropeçando em algumas malas que estavam no chão.

"Oh meu Deus!Tomem cuidado por onde vocês andam!"-gritou uma pássaro fêmea.

As duas se levantaram,com algumas roupas encima.

"Me desculpe!Nós não estávamos olhando pro chão."-exclamou Fluttershy,tremulando.

"Nossa,ficou tão escuro,de repente!"-exclamou Pinkie,com um calção de banho sob a cabeça.

Uma outra ave fêmea apareceu,e presenciou a cena.

"Minha nossa,o que aconteceu aqui?"

"Essas desastradas tropeçaram nas minhas coisas!"

"Já disse que não vimos por onde estávamos andando!"-choramingou Fluttershy.

"Olha só,você magoou minha amiga!"-exclamou Pinkie Pie,irritada.

"Olha,sinto muito mesmo pela minha amiga!Deixe eu te ajudar a tirar isso aqui!"

Assim que tirou o calção,ela reconheceu Pinkie Pie.

"Ei,você não é um dos seres,que encontraram na praia?"

"Nossa,estamos ficando cada vez famosas aqui!"-exclamou ela.

"É mesmo!"-respondeu Fluttershy,timidamente.

"Bom,eu me chamo Pinkie Pie!E essa aqui é a Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy acenou pra ave,com um sorriso acanhado.

"Ah,prazer em conhecê-las!Eu me chamo Stella!E esta é a Gale!"

As duas se sentiram entusiasmadas em conhecer mais pássaros.

Porém,Fluttershy estava preocupada com algo:

 _"O que será que os demais estão fazendo,agora?"_

000

Twilight bebia um gole inteiro de água,próxima num poço.

"Argh!Valeu pessoal!Mas podiam ter avisado sobre os vermes e sementes que tinham na comida!"

"Desculpe,eu pensei que vocês pôneis comiam isso!"-explicou Red.

"Bom,nós comemos algumas sementes,mas não alpiste e girassol!"-berrou Rainbow Dash.

"Nem ao menos minhocas!"-exclamou Rarity.

"Fala sério,a Fluttershy,a Pinkie Pie e eu não reclamamos!"-disse Applejack.

De repente,Bomba reparou algo:

"Esperem aí,cadê a Fluttershy e a Pinkie Pie?"

Os demais sobressaltaram.

"Elas sumiram de novo?!Fala sério,não é?"-exclamou Red.

Twilihgt pós a mão no seu rosto:

"Ai,pelo visto isso só vai trazer encrencas!"

"Calma Twilight,nós vamos encontra-las!"-disse Bomba,abraçando-a.

Chuck tentou dizer o mesmo,mas acabou soluçando outra maçã da boca.

"Por onde elas poderão ter ido?"-perguntou Spike.

000

Stella continuava mostrando o restante da vila para Flutter e Pinkie.

"Pelo visto,vocês não conhecem essa parte da ilha,certo?"

"Não,claro que não!"-respondeu Pinkie Pie,entusiasmada.

Enquanto isso,Fluttershy admirava o resto do viarejo.

Enquanto ela estava pensativa,uma bexiga d'água lhe atingiu por trás,no cabelo.

"Aaaahhhh!"-berrou ela.

Ela se virou,e parecia está muito brava.

"QUEM FOI QUE JOGOU ISSO EM MIM!?"-gritou ela.

Assim que ela perguntou,outra bexiga d'água lhe atingiu no rosto.

Ao retirar a água dos olhos,ela viu que tinham sido dois pássaros adolescentes.

"GGGGRRRR... Eu pego vocês dois!"-gritou ela.

Assim que deu um passo,os dois começaram a jogar mais bexigas nela.

Pinkie Pie ouviu os gritos de Fluttershy,e se ansiou de desespero.

"Minha nossa,a Fluttershy está encrencada!"

Ela e Stella correram para ajuda-la.

000

"FLUTTERSHY!PINKIE PIE!CADÊ VOCÊS?!"-gritavam os outros.

Twilight entrou em desespero. _"Onde será que elas poderiam ter ido?"._

"Onde essas duas podem ter ido?"-perguntou Applejack.

"Eu só sei que com a Pinkie Pie,vai ter problemas!"-disse Rainbow Dash.

"Nessa eu vou ter que concordar!"-disse Red.

"Ai gente,o que mais me preocupa é a Fluttershy!"-exclamou Rarity.

"Ai,é verdade!Já a Fluttershy,não sabe se defender sozinha!"-sobressaltou Twilight.

"Então,precisamos encontra-las o mais rápido possível!"-disse Bomba.

De repente,Spike começou a farejar o chão.

"Gente!Eu estou sentindo cheio de morango açucarado e de flores molhadas!"

"De onde Spike?"-perguntou Twilight,frustrada.

Spike apontou para uns arbustos ao lado.

Ao atravessarem o arbusto,se depararam com uma feira,repleta de pássaros.

"E agora?Tem tantos pássaros por aqui,que vai ser impossível encontra-las!"-disse Rainbow Dash.

Do nada,gritos foram ouvidos à distância.

"De onde vêm esses gritos?"-perguntou Red.

Spike direcionou suas orelhas,até encontrar a direção certa.

"Está vindo da direita!Por aqui,venham!"-berrou o cão.

O grupo começou à correr atrás dele.

000

Assim que chegaram,as duas viram dois pássaros atirando balões d'água em Fluttershy.

Por sua vez,a pobrezinha estava se escondendo atrás de uma pedra grande.

Irritada,Stella interrompeu a brincadeira dos dois.

"Hall e Bubbles!Podem parar com essa brincadeira!"

Pinkie Pie interferiu na bronca.

"Vocês dois deveriam ter vergonha!Não sentem remorso por ficar jogando balões cheios de água numa pônei que não sabe se defender?!"

Os dois se olharam,e responderam:

"Desculpe,mas é que estamos no verão,e como está fazendo muito calor..."-disse Hall.

"...a gente resolveu jogar bexigas d'água para refrescar o pessoal que passa por aqui!"-concluiu Bubbles.

Pinkie Pie ficou sem palavras.

"Certo,mas isso não justifica jogar nela!Aquela garota é frágil e tímida!"-explicou Stella.

"É que nós pensamos que fosse um pássaro!"-respondeu Hall.

Fluttershy ergueu a cabeça acima da pedra.

"Já pararam com essas bombas d'água?"-perguntou ela,assustada.

"Claro,Fluttershy!Pode sair daí!"-disse Pinkie Pie.

Assim que ela saiu,Stella lhe ofereceu uma toalha para se enxugar.

Ambos ouviram uns gritos vindo de trás.

Ao se virarem,viram seus amigos correndo atrás deles.

"Nossos amigos vieram atrás de nós!"-exclamou Pinkie Pie.

 _"Xi,a gente está encrencadas!"_ –disse Fluttershy para si mesma.

Para sua surpresa,não houve repreensão,mas sim,abraços de alívios.

"Fluttershy e Pinkie!Ficamos muito preocupados com vocês duas!"-exclamou Twilight,aos prantos.

"Não façam mais isso com a gente!"-choramingou Rarity.

As duas ficaram aliviadas,mas ao mesmo tempo nervosas.

"Eh...Então?Ninguém vai nos dar bronca?"-perguntou Pinkie Pie.

"Bronca?No momento desses?Claro que não!"-respondeu Bomba,dando um abraço nas duas.

No entanto,Red interferiu no abraço de braços cruzados,e de cara fechada.

As duas engoliram em seco. _"Será que ele iria gritar com elas?"._

Para outra surpresa das duas,ao invés de gritar,ele abraçou elas duas.

"Não está bravo conosco?"-perguntou Fluttershy,com uma voz trêmula.

Red apenas pode responder,sussurrando:

 _"Não!Eu estou bravo!Mas também feliz por vocês duas estarem bem!"._

Aliviadas,as duas se envolveram no abraço também.

"Desculpem por termos saído daquele jeito,é que vocês ficaram ocupados correndo um atrás do outro,que a gente resolveu explorar o vilarejo,sozinhas!"-explicou Pinkie Pie.

"Está tudo bem!Isso iria acontecer com qualquer uma de nós!"-respondeu Twilight.

"Mas pelo visto vocês fizeram mais de um amigo!"-disse Applejack.

Twilight e as outras meninas repararam nos três pássaros que estavam de frente à eles.

"Nossa,que maneira de se conhecer amigos!"-disse Twilight para si mesma.

"Eh,obrigada por terem cuidado das nossas amigas!"

"Ah,não foi nada!"-responderam os três.

"Acho que vocês não conhecem a gente,certo?"-perguntou Rarity.

"Bom,eu sou Twilight Sparkle!E estas são Applejack,Rainbow Dash,Rarity,Spike e,pelo visto vocês já conhecem a Pinkie Pie e a Fluttershy!"

"Claro,mas eu já vi vocês todas ontem!"-respondeu Stella.

"Como assim?"-perguntou Twilight,surpresa.

"Bom,vocês estavam na praia quando encontraram vocês!"

"Mas nós dois queríamos saber uma coisa!"-disse Hall.

"Do quê?"-perguntou Applejack.

"O que vocês todas são?"-perguntou Bubbles.

"Bom... nós somos pôneis!Mas aqui,no mundo de vocês,felizmente somos humanas!"-respondeu Twilight.

"Ah,já ouvi falar de pôneis!Eles são superlegais!"-disse Stella.

As meninas ficaram se jeito.

"Bom... obrigada!E com licença,que nós precisamos ir pra casa!"

"Mas já?"-perguntaram os três.

"Bom,sabem como é!Já está escurecendo,e precisamos descansar!"-respondeu Rainbow Dash.

"Bom,foi um prazer conhecer vocês três!"-disse Fluttershy.

"A gente se vê amanhã!"-exclamou Pinkie Pie,saltitando.

Os três pássaros se despediram e também se retiraram.

Enquanto isso,o grupo começou a caminhar até a praça.

"Bom,o dia de hoje foi cheio,não é?"-perguntou Bomba.

"É,pra ser sincera,foi mesmo um dia longo pra todos nós!"-respondeu Applejack.

"E além disso,duas certas pessoas fizeram novos amigos!"-disse Spike.

As duas se olharam e afastaram um pouco pro lado.

"Uaaah... Pois é,mas no momento,eu estou querendo dormir!"-disse Twilight,bocejando.

"Bom,agora é cada um por si!"-respondeu Red.

Ao se lembrarem da divisão dos grupos,os demais pararam,deixando apenas Red,Twilight,Spike e Pinkie prosseguirem.

"A gente se vê amanhã de manhã!"-gritou Pinkie Pie.

"Até amanhã de manhã também!"-responderam os demais.

Assim que o céu escureceu mais,cada um dos dois grupos se despediram.

"Até amanhã pra vocês!"-exclamou Applejack.

"Tenham uma boa noite de sono!"-disseram Rarity e Rainbow Dash.

Assim que Bomba,Applejack e Fluttershy se foram,havia restado o último grupo.

"Eh... Então cara?Não vai nos mostrar o caminho?"-perguntou Rainbow Dash,num sotaque animado.

"É,você ficou calado a tarde toda!O que aconteceu?"-perguntou Rarity.

O canário tentou falar mais uma vez,e soluçou mais uma maçã da garganta.

Ele tossiu algumas vezes,até sentir sua voz de novo.

"Uf,não aguentava mais ficar sem falar!"-exclamou ele.

"Eh... poderia explicar o que é isso,cara?"-perguntou Rainbow Dash,com ironia.

Chuck começou a ficar envergonhado.

"Olha,no caminho eu explico tudo!Mas vamos logo!A última que chegar é mulher do padre!"-gritou o canário,disparando na frente.

"Ei,isso não vale!"-berrou Rainbow Dash.

"Bom,eu não sei você,querida!Mas eu não vou ficar pra trás!"-disse Rarity,pouco antes de correr.

"Hunf,armadores!"-exclamou Rainbow,para si mesmo.

Ao perceber que estava sozinha na praça escura,ela começou à correr atrás dos dois,gritando:

"Ei pessoal,esperem por mim!Eu não estou gostando de ficar aqui sozinha,não!"


	13. Capítulo 13: Novo Dia com Muito Azar

**Angry Birds e Equestria Girls**

 **Capítulo 13:Novo Dia Com Muito Azar.**

 **Olá pessoal, depois de muito tempo sem internet, eu estou de volta a ativa! E desta vez, estarei disposta a conseguir concluir essa fanfic! E consegui planos para uma possível continuação. Bom, aqui vamos nós! (Ou nesse caso, eu!)**

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto ainda dormia, Red ouvia barulhos vindo da cozinha.

Cismando de que Pinkie Pie estivesse aprontando algo, ele se levantou, e andou direto pra cozinha.

Para sua surpresa, ela estava ao lado do micro-ondas.

"O quê que você está fazendo aí?" - perguntou ele, quase irritado.

"Ah, bom dia! Só estava preparando o café da manhã!" - respondeu ela.

"Mas aí? Por que não usou o forno?"

"Bem, primeiro eu não sei mexer nele com isso!" - respondeu Pinkie, amostrando as mãos.

"Sim, mas..."

"E segundo, ...eu fiquei com medo que você fosse me dar uma bronca!" - concluiu ela, num tom choroso.

"Ai Pinkie Pie, eu sempre estou lhe dando broncas!" - respondeu ele,com sarcasmo.

Em seguida, Red olhou ao redor da sala e viu que faltava alguém.

"Espere um pouco, onde estão a Twilight Sparkle e o Spike?"

"Ah, a Twilight Sparkle ainda está dormindo! Ela meio que passou a noite toda acordada lendo um de seus livros!" - respondeu Pinkie.

"Como sabe?"

"Conhecendo ela no ponto de vista! E o Spike foi lá pra fora!"

"Lá pra fora? Mas pra quê?" - perguntou ele, confuso.

"Sei lá! Ele saiu e não voltou mais!"

Red suspirou e andou até a porta.

"Vou atrás dele! Se a Twilight Sarkle acordar, diga que eu fui ali!"

"Ok, pode deixar!" - gritou ela, num tom animado.

Assim que ele saiu, o micro-ondas parou de mexer.

Pinkie Pie se enfiou lá dentro, e tirou uma bandeja com bolinhos.

Ela os cheirou, e pós sobre a mesa.

"Bom, é hora de colocar o 'toque final'!" - disse ela.

Ela retirou um saco de confeitar do cabelo, e começou a pôr a cobertura.

Twilight Sparkle apareceu descendo as escadas, bocejando.

"Ah, bom dia flor do dia! Como foi a sua noite?" - berrou Pinkie, animada.

Ela não respondeu, apenas se sentou na mesa, e pós o rosto nela.

"Pelo visto não foi muito boa, não é?"

Twilight Sparkle levantou a cabeça, ainda exausta.

"Uuaaaahhh... cadê o Red e o Spike?" - perguntou ela, bocejando, e com a voz meio rouca.

"Oh, me lembrei! O Red mandou eu te disser que ele foi ali!"

"Ali a onde?"

"Atrás do Spike! Ele saiu lá pra fora!"

"Ah, que...O QUÊ?!" - sobressaltou Twilight, ao ouvir isso.

"Oops! Eu deixei sair entre os dentes!"

Apressadamente, Twilight se levantou da mesa, e correu até a porta.

"Boquinha malandra!" - murmurou Pinkie Pie, num tom nervoso.

Twilight abriu a porta, e começou a olhar pros lados, desesperada.

"Ai, pra onde eles podem ter ido?" - pensou ela,nervosa.

Para o seu alívio, os dois apareceram entre os arbustos.

"Ah, que bom que vocês estão bem!" - disse ela,suspirando.

"Bom dia, também! Pelo visto, você acabou de acordar!" - respondeu Red, estranhando e olhando para o cabelo todo bagunçado dela.

Twilight corou ao perceber que estava do lado de fora, toda desarrumada.

"Bom, depois que a Pinkie me contou que vocês saíram, eu fiquei preocupada!"

"Eu só sai pra procurar o seu cãozinho! A propósito, ele está bem aqui!" - disse ele, lhe entregando o Spike.

Twilight levemente o pegou, e o abraçou de alívio.

"Não faça mais isso, Spike! Fiquei muito preocupada com você!"

"Eh... Me desculpe! É que a Pinkie Pie estava fazendo uns bolinhos, e eu resolvi dar uma mãozinha, ou melhor, uma patinha!" - explicou ele.

"Mas o que você foi fazer aqui fora?" - perguntou ela.

"Eu fui colher umas amoras para os bolinhos da Pinkie!"

Os dois ficaram sem entender nada.

"Ah é, e onde estão essas amoras?" - perguntou Red, num tom irônico.

"Bem ali, debaixo do seu nariz quando você me pegou!" - respondeu Spike, com ar de irritado.

Antes que pudessem dar uma olhada, Pinkie Pie apareceu pela porta com a bandeja na mão.

"Gente, saiu mais uma fornalha de bolinhos frescos!"

Mas ao dar um passo pra frente, ela tropeçou e caiu numa poça de lama.

"Pinkie!" - gritou os três, correndo até ela.

Enquanto ajudavam ela a se levantar, umas risadas foram ouvidas.

Assim que ela se levantou, viram dois pássaros que passavam por ali, rindo da cena.

Twilight começou a ficar irritada, enquanto Red e Spike os encaravam.

"Aí garota, quando for se jogar na lama de novo, marque um show pra gente pagar pra ver!" - gritou um deles, ainda rindo.

Pinkie Pie começou a fazer cara triste.

Irritados, os três começaram a defendê-la.

"Por que vocês não vão mexer com alguém do seu tamanho?" - gritou Twilight,furiosa.

"Vão procurar o que fazer, vão!" - gritou Red, irritado.

"Saiam logo daqui, senão irão ver conosco!" - gritou Spike, rosnando.

Os dois pássaros ficaram quietos, e em seguida,foram embora rindo.

"Não fique assim, Pinkie! Aqueles dois bobocas não vão mais te incomodar!" - disse Spike.

"Valeu gente! Mas acho que os bolinhos que eu fiz, não estão tão bons agora!" - disse ela,recolhendo a bandeja do chão.

Ao inspecionar os bolinhos, Red pegou um, e deu uma provada.

"Ah, até que não está tão ruim assim!" - disse ele, com a boca cheia.

Em seguida, Twilight e Spike pegaram um bolinho cada, e deram uma mordida.

"É mesmo, esses bolinhos estão com uma cara boa!" - disse Twilight.

"Hum... é verdade! Você se superou dessa vez!" - disse Spike, com a boca cheia.

Pinkie Pie corou com os elogios.

"Ah, valeu gente! Foi difícil, mas que bom que eu aprendi a fazer os bolinhos usando isso!" - respondeu ela, olhando para uma das mãos.

000

Applejack roncava no sofá com o chapéu cobrindo o rosto.

Ela sentiu um cheiro familiar, levantou seu chapéu e começou a se levantar.

"O que será que o Bomba fez de café da manhã?" - perguntou ela,pra si mesmo.

Ela se levantou e seguiu direto pra cozinha.

Ao chegar lá viu que Fluttershy também já havia acordado,e estava na mesa,esperando.

"Ah, bom dia Applejack! Pelo visto você já acabou de acordar, também!" - disse Fluttershy, num tom animado.

Applejack esfregou os olhos e deu um sorriso fraco.

"É, eu acordei, mesmo! Que horas são afinal?" - perguntou ela, com uma voz fraca.

"É hora de se servirem!" - gritou Bomba, aparecendo entre as duas, e servindo-lhes os pratos.

As duas ficaram olhando pro café na mesa.

"Eh... que quê isso?" - perguntou Applejack, com uma voz rouca.

"São panquecas! E como vocês são pôneis, eu meio que as fiz com maçãs!"

Fluttershy ficou com um olhar cético, e Applejack com um meio olhar de raiva.

"Eh... quero dizer... como vocês são pôneis no corpo de humanas, eu as fiz com maçãs!" - corrigiu ele, com um sorriso nervoso.

Applejack levantou uma sobrancelha com olhar de raiva, mas decidiu ignorar.

Ao darem uma mordida no café, cada uma sentiu uma sensação boa.

"Puxa, está igualzinho do jeito que comemos em Equestria!" - murmurou Fluttershy, num tom sereno.

"Hum... está igual as que eu cozinho!" - disse Applejack, com ar de satisfação.

"Eh... que bom que gostaram! E o que vão querer fazer depois de eu arrumar aqui?"

As duas se olharam, e responderam:

"Podemos te ajudar a arrumar a casa!" - sugeriu Fluttershy, com animação.

"E depois podemos vê os nossos amigos, algo do tipo!" - concluiu Applejack.

"Valeu gente, mas não quero que se cansem muito!"

"Ah, sem problema! A gente gosta de ajudar!" - disse Futtershy.

000

Rainbow Dash acordou e se sentou no sofá, com olhar pra baixo e exaustos.

Ela se posicionou e saltou, caindo de cara no chão.

Ela gemeu de dor e de raiva.

"Ainda não dá pra voar!" - pensou ela.

Ela andou até a cozinha, onde Rarity estava tomando café.

"Ah, bom dia querida! Como foi a sua noite de sono?" - perguntou Rarity, olhando pra ela.

Rainbow apenas esfregou a cara, e respondeu com humor alterado.

"Eu acabei de cair de cara no chão ali, e acha que eu tive uma noite boa?!"

Rarity ficou olhando por alguns minutos.

"Olha só, Rainbow Dash, eu sei que é um momento difícil de adaptação, mas até que eu estou começando a pegar o jeito!"

"Você talvez, gata!" - murmurou Rainbow, para si mesma. - "Mas eu, não!"

"Eu ouvi isso!" - disse Rarity, num tom grosso.

Rainbow Dash olhou pra ela com uma cara feia.

Mas decidiu ignorar, e começou a comer uma maçã que havia na mesa.

"Hunf! Por favor Rainbow, só tente! Faz isso por nós!"

"Tá legal! Eu vou tentar!" - disse Rainbow. - "E onde está o Chuck? Eu não ouvi ele falar até agora!"

"Ah, o Chuckster? Bem, ele está no banho! Mas disse que poderíamos nos servir, enquanto isso?" - respondeu Rarity, tomando um gole do seu café.

"Menos mal!" - respondeu ela, sem desgrudar o seu olhar do seu café da manhã.

"Bem, eu vou ali e já volto, querida! Se precisar de algo mais, me avise!" - exclamou Rarity, se retirando. Rainbow assentiu, voltando para o seu suco de laranja.

Houve um breve momento de silêncio, até uma voz o quebrar.

"Bom dia, Rainbow Dash! Como foi a sua noite de sono?" - perguntou um pássaro com o rosto cheio de algo verde.

Rainbow olhou pro pássaro, e começou a gritar:

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH?!"

Os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Rainbow olhava pros lados, ainda gritando,procurando algo.

Ela avistou uma vassoura, pegou com a mão livre e correu na direção do pássaro.

Ela começou a bater nele várias vezes,repetidamente.

Rarity veio correndo, e sobressaltou, ao ver a cena.

"Rainbow Dash! O que pensa que está fazendo?!"

Ao ouvir a voz dela, Rainbow parou e começou a arquear.

"Como assim, gata? Não vê que tem um alien, ou um monstro aqui?!" - interrogou ela, meio nervosa.

"Que monstro ou alien o quê? É só o Chuck! Não o reconhece?"

Quando percebeu do engano que cometera, Rainbow Dash começou a ficar com o sentimento de culpa por dentro.

"Cara, era o Chuck, o tempo todo? O que ele vai pensar de mim?!"

Vendo sua amiga choramingar, Rarity começou a consolá-la.

"Não se aflija, querida! Nós daremos um jeito! Primeiro, vamos cuidar dessa bagunça, e encontrar um jeito de te salvar dessa enrascada!"

Com isso dito, as duas começaram a carregar o cánario desacordado para o sofá.

000

Assim que terminou de arrumar o cabelo, Twilight se sentiu disposta a começar o dia.

"Valeu por ter emprestado essa escova de cabelo, Pinkie!"

"Ah, não foi nada, Twilight!" - disse Pinkie, guardando a escova no seu cabelo.

"E o que pretende fazer agora?" - perguntou ela,saltitando.

"Ai,eu não sei Pinkie! Talvez dá uma volta por aí, ir até a biblioteca, ou então vê nossos amigos!" - disse Twilight, indecisa.

"Vocês eu não sei, mas eu estaria disposto a comer uma torta!" - disse Spike, com um olhar sonhador.

"Ai, Spike! Com certeza uma torta de maçã, certo?" - perguntou Twilight, num tom sarcástico.

"Pode ser, talvez uma de safiras ou de rubis!"

As duas se entreolhadas, preocupadas.

"Bom, vou ali tentar cozinhar uma torta de 'não sei o quê'!" - disse Pinkie, saltitando até o forno.

Twilight se sentou no sofá, e começou a conversar com o cão.

"Olha só, Spike! Eu não sei se eles fazem tortas, ou algo parecido, com joias! E aliás, você não é mais um dragão, agora está transformado em cachorro, e eu não sei se você pode ainda comer joias!"

Spike pensou nisso, e concordou. - "Tem razão, mas eu ainda sinto saudades de comer uma joia!"

De repente, uma leve explosão foi ouvida da cozinha.

Os dois correram, preocupados para a cozinha.

Quando chegaram, viram uma leve fumaceira saindo do forno.

Pinkie Pie saiu de lá, e estava tossindo, tentando respirar através da fumaça.

Red apareceu pela porta, tossindo.

"O diabos aconteceu aqui? Mexeram em alguma coisa inflamável?" - perguntou ele,num tom raivoso.

"Nós não sabemos! Veio do nada!" - respondeu Twilight, tossindo.

Em seguida, Pinkie Pie se esbarrou nele, tossindo, segurando algo nas mãos, e coberta de cinzas.

"Pinkie Pie?!" - perguntaram os três.

"Mas o quê que você fez pra isso acontecer?!" - perguntou Red, quase irritado.

Pinkie Pie ainda tossia, tentando explicar.

"Eu fui tentar fazer uma torta, ... cof, cof... mas parece que eu errei... cof... a mão na farinha... cof... ,e explodiu geral... cof,cof,cof... !"

"Mas você está bem?" - perguntou Twilight.

"Sim, ...cof... mas a torta ...cof, cof... nem tanto!" - disse ela, revelando uma torta queimada e suja de cinzas.

"Bom, podia ter sido muito pior!" - respondeu Spike.

"Tipo, minha casa ter quase ter pegado fogo? É, poderia ser muito pior!" - Red respondeu, de forma irônica.

De repente, alguém bateu na porta.

"Ah, quem será agora?" - perguntou Twilight, frustrada.

"Hunf, vai vê que são os bombeiros que vieram consertar a bagunça que a Pinkie Pie fez!" - respondeu Red, num tom grosso.

Pinkie Pie revirou os olhos, com ar de inocente.

Ao abrir a porta, um extintor de fumaça veio voando na sua cara.

Ele se afastou para trás, tossindo, permitindo que os pássaros entrassem.

"Estão todos bem?!" - interrogou um deles, com um extintor de incêndio nas mãos.

"Ah, claro! Muito obrigado pela sua consideração! Mas foi só uma torta de maçã queimada, então, está tudo fora de controle!"-respondeu ele, num tom sarcástico.

Os três pássaros olharam ao redor, e viram duas garotas e um cachorro acenando para eles. Com isso, eles se retiraram.

"Então, agora que está tudo bem, o que nós vamos fazer hoje, pessoal?" - Twilight perguntou, tentando melhorar o clima pesado entre eles.

"Bom, já que a torta estragou, eu sugiro que a gente deva almoçar fora de casa! Não acham?" - Pinkie sugeriu, olhando para eles, enquanto jogava a torta queimada fora.

Red, Twilight Sparkle e Spike se entreolharam, e assentiram.

"Por mim, tudo bem! Mas quando chegarmos em casa, eu vou te dar umas aulas de etiqueta de cozinhar no estilo da ilha, Pinkie!" - o cardeal condicionou, olhando para ela.

Com isso, Pinkie assentiu, e os quatro se retiraram.

000

"Bom dia, pessoal!" - disse Fluttershy, cumprimentando alguns pássaros a frente. Os outros pássaros a encaravam, mas acenaram para ela, como resposta.

"Eh, olha Flutter! Eu não acho que você deva cumprimentar todo mundo assim!" - Bomba murmurou, olhando para ela.

"Ah, eu compreendo! Nem todos os pássaros daqui estão acostumados com a gente aqui, não é mesmo?" - perguntou ela, cabisbaixa.

"Não, não é isso! Todos eles gostam de vocês! É que eles não se adaptaram a certas mudanças aqui, entendeu? Mas eles gostam de vocês todas! Veja só, quando menos esperarem, todos serão amigos!"

Do nada, ambos ouviram uns berros vindo por trás. Ao se virarem, viram a Applejack correndo atrás de dois pássaros, que jogavam seu chapéu pros lados.

Vendo que aquilo era sinal de encrenca, eles começaram a correr até lá, para tentarem apartar a confusão.

000

Ainda sub-inconsciente, Chuck começava a acordar aos poucos. Tudo estava borrado, mas ele podia ver claramente, que estava deitado no sofá.

Para sua grande ironia, ele não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido. A única coisa ativa em sua mente, era o momento, em que saía do banho e se encontrar com a Rainbow Dash. Nada mais do que isso.

Ao se tocar disso, ele notou que tudo estava em silêncio. Não havia sinal das duas meninas pela casa.

Ele começou a inspecionar por todos os lugares, até ouvir a porta se abrir, e umas vozes serem ouvidas.

"Ai, espero que esses comprimidos sejam o bastante!" - murmurou Rarity, enfatizada.

"Gata, me sinto muito mal! Será que ele vai me perdoar?" - Rainbow perguntou, ainda se sentindo culpada.

"Ah, claro que vai, querida! É só uma questão de tempo!"

Ao olharam para frente, viram o canário olhando para elas, com desconfiança.

As duas engoliram em seco, enquanto o encaravam de volta.

"Ah, veja só! Você já acordou! E aí, está tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem? Tudo bem?!" - Chuck surtou. - "Eu mal me levanto, já sinto dor de cabeça, e nem sequer me lembro do que aconteceu!"

Com essa revelação, Rainbow suspirou aliviada. - "Bem, você teve uma recaída, gato! Então, compramos uns remédios para você!"

"Pois é, nós ficamos preocupadas com o que poderia ter acontecido, e saímos para comprar uns comprimidos para a sua dor de cabeça, querido!"

Embora, estivessem as duas sorrindo nervosamente, Chuck não podia dizer se as duas estavam mentindo.

"Bem, de qualquer forma, muito obrigado! E além do mais... eu não consigo ficar bravo com vocês duas!"

Ambas suspiravam, enquanto ainda olhavam para ele.

"De qualquer forma, vão se arrumar, enquanto eu arrumo a casa!" - ele começou a empurrá-las.

"Tem certeza de que não quer a nossa ajuda, querido? Nos sentimos mal por você ter desmaiado, então, não queremos que passe mal ainda mais!" - Rarity ofereceu, meio nervosa.

"Nah, vocês já fizerão o bastante! Agora, deixem por minha conta!" - insistiu ele, ainda as empurrando.

Rainbow Dash e Rarity se entreolharam e ergueram os ombros. Pelo menos, ele não estava bravo pelo que tinham feito com ele. Praticamente.

000

Depois de comerem, os quatro estavam completamente satisfeitos.

"Nossa, aquela salada de minhocas estava realmente ótimo!" - exclamou Spike, lambendo os lábios.

"Eu que o diga, Spike! Qual vai ser a sobremesa agora, Red?" - Pinkie se dirigiu ao cardeal, depois de comer o seu prato.

Antes que pudesse responder, Red olhou para Twilight, que se esgueirava na mesa, como se fosse querer vomitar.

"Na verdade, eu vou pedir a conta por hoje, Pinkie! Eu acho que a Twilight Sparkle não está muito bem, em relação ao almoço!" - respondeu ele, acudindo a Twilight.

"Não, está tudo bem, pessoal! Eu só preciso me distrair um pouco! Eu acho que eu vou a biblioteca, e esfriar a cabeça um pouco!" - disse ela, se retirando.

Mesmo confiando nela, Red sabia que ela não estava nada bem. Ela estava meio fraca, a ponto de um possível desmaio no meio da praça de alimentações.

Então, ele se levantou, e correu até ela. - "Espere, Twilight! Acho que é melhor você ir para o hospital! Precisamos saber se você está bem!"

"Que é isso? Eu estou bem!" - exclamou ela, pouco antes de se sentir mais fraca.

Red conseguiu segurá-la com firmeza, quando seu corpo ficou cada vez mais mole.

"Pinkie! Spike! Venham me ajudar aqui!" - ao ouvir esse pedido de ajuda, ambos começaram a correr na direção deles.

"Mas o que foi que aconteceu, Red?" - Pinkie Pie interrogou, ajudando-o a erguer a sua amiga.

"Eu não sei! Deve ser uma recaída! Temos que levá-la ao hospital!"

Vendo que a situação estava realmente feia, alguns pássaros se ofereceram para ajudá-los.

"Promete que ela vai ficar bem, Red?" - Spike perguntou, com um olhar triste.

"Eu irei fazer o possível para fazê-la ficar melhor, Spike! Eu prometo!" - com isso dito, ele carregou o Spike nos braços, e começou a seguir em direção do hospital.

000

Depois de longas horas, Twilight finalmente havia despertado. Ao abrir os olhos, ela encontrou suas amigas e os outros pássaros, em frente a sua cama.

"Olha, ela está acordando!" - murmurou Fluttershy.

Assim que sua visão se clareou, ela pôde ver o lugar em que estava.

"Nossa, como eu vim parar aqui?" - perguntou ela, se sentindo meio perdida.

"Você entrou em choque, e precisou ser internada! Mas não foi nada demais! Foi só uma recaída de fome! Você não tinha comido quase nada do almoço!" - explicou Red, a confortando.

"Puxa, me desculpem por tudo isso! Acho que por minha causa, o nosso almoço não acabou bem!" - disse ela, meio chateada.

"É, mas olha pelo lado bom! Nós estamos todos juntos, aqui!" - exclamou Pinkie, tentando manter o espírito de otimismo.

"Verdade! O meu dia também não começou muito bem! Mas no fim, consegui recuperar o chapéu, com a ajuda desses dois camaradas!" - disse Applejack, puxando Bomba e Fluttershy para o seu abraço.

"E eu tive uma recaída também! O motivo não importa, pois elas duas me ajudaram também!" - Chuck também puxou Rarity e Rainbow Dash para um abraço amigavél, embora, ambas parecessem nervosas com algo.

Twilight sorriu ao ver que seus amigos também puderam ajudar uns aos outros.

"Espere aí, gente? E quanto ao Spike? Ele está bem?"

"Ora, pergunte isso a ele!" - Pinkie respondeu, enquanto se abaixava, e se levantava, com o cão em suas mãos.

Assim que o pôs na cama, Spike saltou até Twilight, que o envolveu num abraço caloroso.

"Fiquei preocupado que você não acordasse, Twilight! Promete que isso nunca vai acontecer de novo?" - perguntou ele, com um olhar triste.

Twilight simplesmente sorriu, enquanto murmurava para ele. - "Eu prometo, Spike! Eu prometo!"

"Eh... nesse abraço, cabe mais alguém?" - Bomba interrogou, antes de levar um golpe de Red pelo ombro.

"Ah, claro que cabe, pessoal! Podem vir todo mundo!"- exclamou ela, recebendo um abraço em grupo do pessoal.

Fora do abraço, Red tentou se desvencilhar deles, mas Pinkie o puxou para o abraço.

Ele se sentia muito estranho com aquilo. Aquele abraço em grupo fora diferente daquele outro abraço que recebera do Mighty Eagle com seus amigos Bomba e Chuck na batalha contra os porcos. No entanto, aquilo não lhe importava agora. Pelo menos, uma das meninas estava bem. E aquilo, era a única razão dele ter ignorado o abraço. 'Querer o bem estar dela'.


	14. Capítulo 14: As brincadeiras da Rainbow

**Angry Birds e Equestria Girls**

 **Capítulo 14: As Pegadinhas da Rainbow Dash.**

Com o passar do tempo, Rainbow Dash começou a pegar mais o jeito das coisas que ensinavam.

Enquanto as demais tinham dificuldades, ela já pegava o jeito, exceto na parte de escrever com a mão.

Mas no dia seguinte, coisas bizarras começaram a acontecer.

Após ser vítima de uma brincadeira de uns filhotes, Rainbow decidiu pegar a manha daquilo. Até demais.

000

No outro dia, um grito estridente foi ouvido da casa de Red de manhã.

Ao correrem para ver o que tinha acontecido, viram Twilight Sparkle correndo e chorando.

Antes que perguntassem o que tinha acontecido, ela apontou pra janela de cima, berrando.

Red deu uma olhada, e ouviu uma risada num galho de uma árvore.

Assim que mexeu no galho, alguma coisa caiu de lá, e um tombo feio foi ouvido por baixo.

Ele andou calmamente até lá fora, e viu algo saindo do arbusto.

A figura removeu as folhas de cima, e ele a reconheceu.

"Rainbow Dash?! Mas o que você está fazendo por aqui?!"

Rainbow começou a explicar, quando uma vara caiu em sua cabeça.

Red recolheu a vara, e viu uma aranha de borracha na ponta da corda.

"Pode explicar o que significa isso?" - perguntou ele,desconfiado.

Rainbow sorriu sem jeito, até Pinkie Pie aparecer na janela da sala.

"Oi Red! Encontrou alguma coisa aí? Ah, oi Rainbow Dash, aprontou alguma coisa hoje, como sempre?"

Red olhou para ela com uma expressão quase irritada.

"Quer dizer que a mocinha estava aprontando com a Twilight, não é?"

Rainbow revirou os olhos pra esquerda, e começou a sair de fininho pra esse lado.

Red só não correu atrás dela, porque ela correu até a praça.

Twilight saiu pela porta, assustada e começou a perguntar:

"E-então?!... pegou o monstro peludo?!"

"Quer dizer esse monstro peludo que a Rainbow tinha nessa vara?" - perguntou ele, mostrando a vara.

Ao vê que foi enganada, ela rebaixou as sobrancelhas, e ficou muito irritada.

Spike apareceu pela janela da sala,e respondeu com uma risada:

"Pelo visto, alguém voltou a fazer pegadinhas de novo com a gente!"

Red revirou o olhar pra resposta do cão, e observou Twilight entrando pra dentro.

000

Enquanto isso, Matilda regava suas plantas no jardim.

Rainbow a espionava num gramado, observando tudo.

Ela esticou um estilingue com uma bexiga d'água, e começou a mirar.

Por fim, ela atirou, mas errou o alvo, e acabou acertando outra ave.

Assustada, Rainbow Dash saiu dali, antes que a vissem.

No entanto, isso acabou gerando tumulto entre Matilda e a outra ave, que acabou em uma briga feia.

000

Duas horas se passaram, e nenhum sinal de Rainbow Dash.

Twilight, Rarity e Applejack suspeitavam daquele silêncio geral.

"Por onde ela deve estar agora?" - perguntou Rarity.

"Eu não vejo ela depois de fazer o 'ataque falso da aranha' de manhã!" - respondeu Twilight,num tom estressado.

"Parece que ela por fim, deve ter tomado juízo!" - exclamou Applejack, depois de ter sido a última vítima das pegadinhas dela. Ela olhou pro espaço, se lembrando claramente dos detalhes da trama.

000

 _Ela estava inspecionando uma carta deixada próxima de uma lanchonete._

 _Nela, estava escrito 'Puxe a corda acima!'._

 _Ao vê a corda, ela deu um forte puxão, fazendo com que um balde cheio de tinta verde, caísse sob sua cabeça._

 _Rainbow ainda apareceu escondida atrás de uma árvore e gritou - "Te peguei!" - antes se sair correndo, para a irritação de Applejack._

000

"Sinceramente, acho que ela está começando a exagerar de novo nas pegadinhas!

Twilight assentiu para a resposta de Applejack, e prosseguiu:

"Isso não é novidade pra nós! Em Equestria, a brincadeiras dela eram piores, mas aqui,agora está mais que pior! Está um pesadelo!"

"Certo querida, mas não precisa exagerar! Ela ainda não pregou uma peça num pássaro, pregou?"

Após essa pergunta, um pássaro passou por elas, com a cabeça cheia de terra.

"Eh... moço? Podemos saber o que aconteceu pra ficar desse jeito?" - perguntou Applejack, surpresa.

"Claro, eu estava vindo da confeitaria, e no meio do caminho, choveu pó de areia no meu olho, e me esbarrei numa parede, e então um vaso de plantas caiu sob minha cabeça!"

"E o que mais?" - perguntou Twilight, querendo pistas.

"E do nada, eu ouvi alguém gritar "Te peguei", e depois disso, eu não vi e ouvi mais nada!"

Applejack e Twilight se olharam seriamente, e deduziram uma pra outra quem poderia ter sido.

"Rainbow Dash!"

"Eh, eh... obrigada pela informação! E tenha uma boa tarde!"

Assim que o pássaro se retirou, Rarity passou de pacífica, para mal-humorada.

"Tá na hora da Rainbow parar com isso!"

Applejack e Twilight assentiram para a resposta dela, e as três seguiram para a direita.

Ao dobrarem,viram Pinkie Pie correndo em direção à elas.

"O que houve,Pinkie?" - perguntou Twilight, sobressaltada.

Ela só pode responder aos berros:

"SE SELAM POR SUAS VIDAS,É MELHOR SAÍREM DAQUI ENQUANTO PODEM!OS OUTROS PÁSSAROS ESTÃO FURIOSOS, E VAI COMEÇAR UM TUMULTO!"

"Tumulto!? Mas que tumulto é esse?"

Pinkie não respondeu, apenas saiu correndo gritando pro ar.

As três se olharam e prosseguiram para vê o que estaria acontecendo.

Antes que pudessem dar uma olhada, viram um monte de tortas e de vegetais, entre outras coisas, sendo jogados pelos lados.

"Cara, que coisa mais bizarra é essa?" - perguntou Rarity, horrorizada.

"Eu também não sei, mas no meu ponto de vista, eu diria que parece que a Rainbow causou um desentendimento no vilarejo inteiro!" - respondeu Applejack, num tom sincero.

Um dos pássaros foi arremessado perto delas, e removeu uma parte da cobertura do bolo do rosto, se revelando ser alguém com sobrancelhas grandes.

Twilight ficou sobressaltada ao reconhecê-lo.

"Nossa Red, mas o quê que aconteceu com você?!"

"Se eu estiver certa, eu diria que ele foi mais uma vitima das pegadinhas da Rainbow Dash!" - respondeu Applejack, num tom rude.

"Acertou na mosca! E dessa vez, ela exagerou! Até quem está de passagem, leva bolo na cara!" - exclamou ele, irritado.

"Tenho que admitir, que ela realmente está exagerando!" - concordou Twilight.

"E como a gente faz ela parar com isso?" - perguntou ele, removendo parte da cobertura do rosto.

Applejack começou a pensar num plano.

"Gente, eu acabo de ter uma ideia!"

Os três olharam pra ela, e começaram a se agrupar para ouvir.

000

Rainbow Dash estava escondida, se escondendo da própria confusão que causou em mais uma de suas brincadeiras.

Enquanto isso, passos foram ouvidos, e ela se abaixou mais para não ser vista.

Mas do nada, ela sentiu algo se espreitando por trás, fazendo-a recuar do esconderijo.

Dessa forma, ela tinha ficado visível de qualquer alvo.

Ao se virar, ela se deu de cara com um pássaro grande com uma expressão assustadora, e com um grunhido tenebroso.

Assustada, Rainbow andou pra trás, e rolou ladeira abaixo.

Ao se levantar, ela percebeu que estava no campo de batalha. Os pássaros se esgueiraram, enquanto ela observava aos arredores.

"ATACAR!" - berrou um deles, dando o sinal.

Com isso, ela começou a correr, sem saber para onde. No meio da correria, ela caiu num carrinho de mão, e começou a descer sob a outra ladeira abaixo.

Ela passou por algumas aves no caminho, e quase atropelou uns filhotes e para o seu desespero, ela não conseguia sair do carrinho em movimento. Muitos tentavam atirar coisas nela, mas erravam com muita facilidade, ainda mais com o carrinho em movimento.

Ela passou pelo pássaro-policial, que ao avistá-la, começou a correr atrás dela.

Desesperada, ela olhou pros lados, procurando um jeito de escapar do policial e dos pássaros maníacos atrás dela.

Para o seu horror, ela estava indo em direção à barraca de maçãs.

Ela deu um grito, e fechou os olhos, com intenção de não querer vê o que iria acontecer.

000

Twilight, Red, Applejack e Rarity olhavam por todo vilarejo, agora como um cenário de guerra. Assim que avançaram ainda mais, eles puderam ver onde os demais pássaros tinham ido depois do tumulto.

A barraca tinha saído ilesa, mas o carrinho de mão, nem tanto.

Rainbow Dash, que ainda estava no carrinho, estava atordoada e desorientada.

Os outros pássaros começaram a se aproximar dela.

Para sua surpresa, eles não estavam irritados com ela, e sim, estavam preocupados com ela, incluindo os que ela quase atropelou.

Os quatro desceram da ladeira, e correram até ela.

"Rainbow Dash! Você está bem?" - perguntou Twilight, preocupada.

"Ai, eu acho que sim! Eu só não estou conseguindo sair daqui!" - respondeu ela, meio irritada e confusa.

Applejack revirou os olhos com um sorriso, e começou a se aproximar dela para puxá-la.

Mas o pássaro-policial apareceu e se pós em sua frente.

Ele pegou a prancheta, começou a escrever algo num papel e o entregou para Rainbow, logo depois de ir embora.

"Eh... o que quê isso aqui? Alguém sabe?" - perguntou ela, confusa.

"É uma multa de velocidade! Você não reparou?" - respondeu Applejack, puxando-a do carrinho de mão.

Assim que saiu, Rainbow Dash começou a perguntar sobre aquilo que aconteceu.

"Nos desculpe querida, mas você meio que estava exagerando nas brincadeiras!" - exclamou Rarity.

"É verdade,você exagerou até demais!E todos nós preferíamos que você estivesse quieta como antes!" - respondeu Applejack.

Rainbow começou a olhar ao redor, enquanto via os resultados de sua última brincadeira.

"Cara, eu nem enxerguei que estava exagerando nas pegadinhas! Dei mancada até demais, não é mesmo?"

Os quatro se olharam, e assentiram para a resposta dela.

"Bem, valeram pela lição, e pela sinceridade! Eu vou começar a fazer a arrumação, pelo visto, arte disso tudo foi por minha culpa! Com licença, então!" - disse ela, se retirando em seguida.

"Bom, parece que ensinamos uma lição pra ela!" - disse Applejack, quase sem ânimo.

"É, mas... por que eu estou me sentido mal desse jeito?" - perguntou Rarity, confusa.

"Acho que foi porque a gente exagerou também!" - respondeu Twilight, cabisbaixa.

"Isso é verdade, mas ao menos, a gente ensinou uma lição pra ela!" - disse Red, quase sem ânimo.

"Certo, mas... estou pressentindo que estamos esquecendo algo!" - disse Applejack,confusa.

Do nada, o mesmo pássaro grandão apareceu por trás, os encarando. As três deram um passo pra trás, enquanto Red permanecia meio calmo.

"Pois é, você também mandou bem, Terence!" - exclamou ele, se dirigindo ao pássaro grande. Terence grunhiu de volta, como resposta.

"Ah, era isso!" - disse ela, para si mesma.


	15. Capítulo 15:A Planejadora de Festas

**Angry Birds e Equestria Girls**

 **Capítulo 15:A Planejadora de Festas em Ação.**

 **Durante esse tempo em que ainda estive escrevendo, eu pensei que pelo menos, três das pôneis humanizadas deveriam ter um emprego na Bird Island. Portanto, comentem se acharam a minha decisão horrível ou não. Aqui vai a primeira delas. Espero que gostem.**

No dia seguinte, Pinkie Pie acordou do sofá com o cabelo muito embaraçado, após ouvir a porta batendo. Ela gemeu, enquanto caminhava até a porta.

Ao abrir a porta, viu que era o carteiro, que vinha entregar umas cartas para o Red.

"Bom dia, senhorita... " - disse o carteiro, assustado, após encará-la com o cabelo todo bagunçado e caído pra frente.

Pinkie instantaneamente, ajeitou o seu cabelo ao perceber isso, e pegou as cartas, e desejou um bom dia ao carteiro.

Ao entrar, ela pós as cartas sob a mesa, e se preparou para fazer uns bolinhos pro café da manhã.

Spike acordou, e andou em direção da mesa, e começou a dialogar com a Pinkie Pie.

"Bom dia, o que tem para o café da manhã... hoje?" - perguntou ele, bocejando.

"Hum... deixe eu ver! Metade são com recheio de minhocas, do jeitinho que você gosta!" - respondeu ela, colocando a primeira fornalha sob a mesa. - "Agora, eu vou fazer o de recheio de frutas silvestres para a Twilight!"

Enquanto se desfrutava dos bolinhos, Spike notou umas cartaz sob a borda da mesa. - "E quanto a essas pilhas de papel?"

"Ah, é que veio um carteiro entregar as correspondências do dia!" - respondeu ela, após pôr outra bandeja de bolinhos na mesa.

"Ah, e quais eram essas correspondências, hein?" - perguntou Spike novamente, enquanto pegava um dos bolinhos, e inspecionava as cartaz.

"Eu não sei! Se são do Red, devem ser para ele! Deve ser coisas de aluguel, ou algo do tipo!"

"Hmm-mm, aposto que deve ser a cobrança da bagunça da última brincadeira que a Rainbow causou nesse meio tempo! Ah, olha só! Tem um cartaz de emprego aqui!"

"Ooooh, e que tipo de emprego está neste cartaz?" - perguntou Pinkie, num tom de interesse.

Spike deu um leve sorriso, enquanto comia um dos bolinho, e lia o tal cartaz. - "Parece que estão procurando um planejador de festas profissional para planejar aniversários!"

"Planejador de Festas?! Ai, finalmente algo de Equestria que eu poderei fazer aqui, além de alegrar os pássaros daqui, é claro!"

Com isso dito, ela recolheu o cartaz, e começou a inspecionar o último detalhe. - "Se perguntarem por mim, diga que eu estarei numa festa! Isso, se eu conseguir o emprego!" - Pinkie Pie saiu pela porta, como se fosse o próprio vento.

Em seguida, Red apareceu, e começou a tomar café.

"Ah, bom dia Red! Quer comer uns bolinhos? Acabaram de sair do forno, e estão fresquinhos!" - interrogou Spike, segurando uma bandeja.

"Ah, muito obrigado, Spike! E onde está a Pinkie?" - perguntou o cardeal, ao perceber a ausência da garota.

"Ela saiu para uma festa! E não vai voltar, até a festa acabar!"

"Hmm... que interessante!" - Red pareceu não ter prestado muita atenção.

"E a propósito, chegou umas cartas para você hoje de manhã!"

Assim que ele pegou as cartas para ver, Twilight Sparkle desceu as escadas, esfregando os olhos e bocejando.

"Oi gente... perdi alguma coisa... hoje?!"

"Não! E está afim de comer uns bolinhos? Estão deliciosos!" - perguntou Spike, com a boca cheia.

Twilight pegou um,e começou a comê-lo.

Enquanto isso, Red via as cartas, e encontrou uma, com um envelope diferente.

"Eh... que tipo de carta será essa aqui?" - perguntou ele,surpreso.

Ao abrir, ele percebeu que se tratava de um convite para um tipo de festa. - "Ah, olha só! Jay, Jake e Jim darão uma festa de aniversário hoje, e convidaram a vocês e a mim para irem nessa festa! Aposto que a Pinkie também vai gostar disso, não acham?"

"Que gentileza desses três! Também quero muito conhecer esses três pássaros que você falou!" - exclamou Twilight, antes de notar um detalhe importante. - "E por falar em festa, algum de vocês viram a Pinkie Pie, hoje?"

"Ela foi pra algum tipo de festa, e mais tarde, irá voltar!" - respondeu Spike, olhando para o seu bolinho.

Com essa revelação, Red e Twilight Sparkle se entreolharam, preocupados. _O que Pinkie estaria aprontando?_

000

 _Enquanto isso, na assessoria de empregos..._

"Você tem certeza de que quer ser a planejadora da festa?" - interrogou o pássaro, meio preocupado.

"É claro, por quê? Alguma coisa contra?" - perguntou ela, num tom raivoso, e ao mesmo tempo, brincalhão.

"Não é que eu tenha, mas... você tem experiência para planejar festas?" - ele gesticulou em referência a ela. - "É que tipo, você é nova neste mundo, e eu não suponho que tenha tanta experiência nesse cargo! Por acaso, você teria"

"Mas é claro que eu tenho! Eu nasci pra ser planejadora de festas! Em Equestria, eu sou a melhor pônei planejadora de festas, e aqui eu posso ser... a melhor planejadora de festas da Bird Island!"

O pássaro pensou um pouco, e entregou uma prancheta para ela assinar, com um sorriso em seu rosto.

Assim que ela assinou com a boca, o pássaro estranhou aquele comportamento, mas em seguida, entregou a ela, uma lista sobre coisas que ela utilizaria na decoração de festas.

"Nossa, eu vou ter que usar tudo isso na festa de hoje?" - perguntou ela, surpresa.

"Claro, consegue tomar conta do serviço?" - interrogou ele, com um leve olhar de desafio.

"Pode deixar comigo!" - exclamou ela, num tom de determinação, e se retirou em seguida.

000

Perto de uma banca de livros, Twilight, Red e Spike liam alguns livros a venda. Seu momento de silêncio foi interrompido, quando Pinkie Pie apareceu para dar a notícia a eles três.

"Oi, pessoal! Como vai o dia de vocês?!" - perguntou ela, com um sorriso.

"Estava tranquilo, até você quebrar o silêncio que havia por aqui!" - respondeu Red, de forma irônica, sem desgrudar os olhos do livro.

"Pois eu tenho uma notícia esplendida para dar para todos vocês!"

Tudo ficou em total silêncio, até a voz de Twilight ser ouvida por toda a ilha.

"COMO É QUE É?!"

"É isso aí, eu não só fui aceita para decorar a tal festa, como também ganhei um emprego aqui!" - respondeu Pinkie, com orgulho.

"E você, por acaso, têm alguma experiência para esse tipo de coisa?" - perguntou Red, desconfiado.

"Hunf, não sei porque todo mundo fica perguntando isso! É claro que eu tenho, eu até sou planejadora de festas em Equestria!"

Red olhou para Twilight, como se estivesse pedindo para que ela confirmasse se era verdade ou não.

"Bem, infelizmente, sim!" - respondeu ela, de forma irônica. - "Ela planeja festas em Equestria! E tenho que admitir, que ela é das boas!"

"É verdade! As festas que ela faz, são tão ótimas, quanto os bolinhos que ela faz!" - respondeu Spike, comendo um bolinho.

"Que ótimo! Além de confeiteira, também é planejadora de festas!"

"Isso mesmo! E eu estou pensando em poder conseguir uma vaga na confeitaria ali da esquina! Será que nem volta a fazer bolos e doces na Esquina do Torrão de Açúcar de Equestria!"

"Hein, aonde?!" - Red sobressaltou, confusa.

"Nada, esquece! E quando irá começar a fazer a decoração da festa?" - Spike interrogou, lendo uma revista em quadrinhos.

"Hoje mesmo! E aliás, eu estou meio atrasada para decorar a festa, então eu vou indo!" - respondeu ela, se retirando em seguida.

Os três ficaram quietos por alguns segundos.

"Pois é, pelo visto alguém aqui hoje, ficou muito feliz!" - disse Twilight, para si mesma.

"Não sei porque,mas algo me diz que isso não é bom!" - o cardeal murmurou, para si mesmo.

000

Assim que chegou ao local de festas, Pinkie Pie começou a inspecionar alguns itens da lista.

"Vejamos aqui... confetes, balões, panos de mesa decorativo, docinhos, cadeiras e mesas para os convidados..."

A lista ia por aí, e chegava até aos seus pés de tão comprida que era.

"Hum... a decoração terá que ficar pra depois! Vamos iniciar com os preparativos para a festa!" - com isso, ela começou a trabalhar.

Ela não só tinha que organizar as mesas e as cadeiras, e os enfeites, como também tinha que trazer os doces, salgados e o bolo de aniversário.

Pinkie suspirou, mas continuou a prosseguir com os preparativos.

 ** _5 horas depois..._**

Todas as mesas já estavam colocadas no lugar na seguinte ordem pedida.

As guloseimas e o bolo foram entregues pela encomenda.

Mas ainda faltava uma coisa muito importante: a decoração completa.

Então, ela mergulhou a mão sob o seu cabelo, e começou a vasculhar.

No entanto, ela ficou horrorizada ao se lembrar que tinha esquecido um objeto muito importante na casa do Red.

E agora, ela teria que ir até lá, e trazer o objeto antes que a festa começasse em 2 horas e meia.

E o salão e a casa só ficavam a uma milha de quilômetros dali, e levaria mais da metade do tempo para conseguir chegar a tempo. Ela não tinha escolha! Aquela festa era muito importante, então, ela teria que apressar o passo.

Com isso, ela começou a correr o mais rápido que podia, pois não tinha tempo a perder.

000

Depois de muita correria, Pinkie Pie conseguiu chegar à casa do Red, com a maior exaustão.

Assim que entrou, ela começou a vasculhar entre as coisas, moveis, e até na geladeira.

Enquanto isso, Red retornava da loja de presentes, e do nada, chegou a ouvir barulhos de coisas sendo jogadas ou quebradas.

Ele chegou a pensar que alguém estava invadindo a sua casa, e então começou a entrar para surpreender o invasor.

Mas quem acabou sendo surpreendido foi ele.

Uma caixa de presente grande vinha em sua direção, e então,ele saiu da frente da porta.

Assim que a caixa estava pra fora, ele reconheceu o invasor por trás de toda aquela bagunça.

"Pinkie Pie?! Mas o quê que você está fazendo por aqui?! Você não devia está no salão de festas, organizando uma festinha para filhotes?"

Pinkie primeiramente suspirou, e começou a explicar:

"Sim, eu sei! É que eu tinha esquecido o meu elemento surpresa aqui em casa, e eu tive que voltar para pegar de volta!"

"E eu posso saber qual é esse 'elemento surpresa'?" - perguntou ele, gesticulando com os dedos, num tom irônico.

"Ora, se é surpresa, eu não posso contar! Pelo menos, por enquanto!"

Red revirou os olhos para a resposta dela.

Em seguida, Pinkie Pie começou a empurrar a caixa de presente grande para frente.

"Eh... precisa de uma mãozinha aí?"

"Argh!... Seria... muita... gentileza... da sua... parte!" - respondeu ela, quase sem fôlego.

Ele andou até a caixa, e os dois começaram a empurrar ao mesmo tempo.

 _ **Meia hora depois...**_

Assim que chegaram, os dois finalmente pararam para recuperar o fôlego.

"Ai, Pinkie! Poderia me contar o que têm dentro desta caixa, hein?"

"Canhão de Festa, é obvio!" - respondeu Pinkie, com um sorriso acanhado.

"Ah bom, é que eu pensei que... O QUÊ?!" - Red surtou ao ouvir o que ela tinha dito.

Pinkie Pie ficou calada, ao ver a expressão horrorizada dele.

"Não era nada importante, não!" - Ela tentou disfarçar, mas não adiantava mais.

"Qual é, Pinkie Pie? Você ficou louca de trazer um canhão pra cá, não é?"

"Não! Ele é inofensivo! E eu nem sabia que eu tinha trazido ele comigo!"

"E quando foi que ficou sabendo?"

"Eh... ontem à noite, enquanto eu me ajeitava para dormir?" - respondeu ela, com um sorriso nervoso.

Red fez uma cara feia, mostrando que não estava brincando, muito menos achando graça.

Pinkie Pie abaixou o sorriso, e começou a declamar:

"Olha, eu sei que você não confia que eu vá fazer as coisas do meu jeito, porque o meu jeito é descuidado, e essas coisas! Mas se me desse um voto de confiança uma vez, eu mostraria que não sou tão descuidada como você pensa que eu sou!"

Ele começou a pensar nisso, até ceder, e decidiu dar uma chance pra ela.

"Tudo bem! Você venceu! Eu te darei o meu voto de confiança!"

"Sério?! Oooh, muito obrigada, Red! Você é demais, sabia?!" - berrou ela, abraçando-o.

"Ei, sem exaltações, por favor!" - disse Red, afastando-a do abraço.

Pinkie deu um leve sorriso, e começou a desfazer a caixa, e pegou o canhão de festas para concluir a última parte da lista da festa.

000

Meia hora depois, todos os pássaros da ilha já estavam na festa.

Alguns estavam conversando, outros comendo os doces e os filhotes estavam tentando fisgar um pedaço do bolo.

"É, tenho que admitir! Você fez uma decoração e tanta!" - Red exclamou, olhando ao redor.

"Eu falei que tinha experiência e jeito pra ser planejadora de festas!" - exclamou Pinkie, num tom animado.

"Quer saber... acho que eu te devo desculpas pela falta de confiança! Acho que daqui pra frente, vou tentar mostrar confiança, tanto para vocês, tanto quanto para os meus amigos!"

"Tudo bem! É bom demonstrar um pouco de confiança nos amigos e vez em quando!"

Do nada, Twilight Sparkle apareceu e se intrometeu na conversa. - "Pelo visto, vocês dois estão começando a se entender! Pinkie, vem conhecer os três aniversariantes! Eles são uma gracinha, como a Fluttershy disse!" - em seguida, as duas andaram em direção dos aniversariantes, enquanto Red as observava.

Ele começou a selecionar uns bolinhos, quando do nada, Spike apareceu sob a mesa, com o rosto lambuzando, enquanto comia um cupcake.

"E aí Red, quer um docinho? Está muito bom!" - perguntou ele, oferecendo-lhe o cupcake, com a boca cheia.

"Eh... não, obrigado! Eu estou satisfeito!" - respondeu ele, se retirando.

Spike ficou olhando para a retirada do cardeal, só para erguer os ombros, e continuar comendo.

"Tudo bem, sobra mais pra mim, então!"

 **Quando eu criei esse capítulo, era aniversário da minha irmã mais nova, e me inspirei nessa festa numa parte deste capítulo. Espero que tenha ficado ótimo. Fiquei um pouco enferrujada com o tempo sem internet aqui em casa, mas continuei escrevendo a fanfic. E temo a dizer, que defini o destino das pôneis durante esse tempo, como algumas delas conseguindo um emprego, tendo que frequentar o gerenciamento de raiva de Matilda junto com os pássaros e no fim, todas ganhando seus poderes individuais e quase semelhantes ao das humanas em My Little Pony Equestria Girls 4. Aguardem mais capítulos em breve. Farei o possível para seguir direto para a continuação ainda neste ano de 2019. Até breve...**


	16. Chapter 16: Um Dia Daqueles

**Angry Birds e Equestria Girls**

 **Capítulo 16: Um Dia Daqueles.**

 **Como disse, algumas das meninas teriam que começar a frequentar o Gerenciamento de Raiva. Durante o tempo em que eu vi a série, eu selecionei quatro das seis personagens mais estressantes para começar a frequentar. E aqui vai a primeira delas.**

Na manhã seguinte, Rarity saiu de casa com uma expressão nada boa.

Além de acordar com dor de cabeça, ela também levantou com o casco... Digo,... Com o pé esquerdo.

No caminho em que passava, teve que aturar muitas coisas irritantes.

Trombones irritantes, filhotes que choravam a ponto de quebrar uma janela, um pássaro que fazia mímica, e por fim, teve que esperar uma fila de pedestres passar.

Rarity teve que aturar tudo aquilo, mesmo estando de mal-humor. Caso contrário, ela literalmente, acabaria explodindo de raiva. E isso não pegaria bem para uma dama, como ela.

Ela andou até a praça, e se sentou num dos bancos, com intenção de esperar que o dia não pudesse piorar do que agora.

Ela suspirava, fazia cara feia, e olhava pros pássaros que passavam por ali. Ela tentava segurar aquele mal-humor de dentro, ou ficaria com uma deselegância não muito boa.

Coincidentemente, Red passava por ali, lendo um livro, e a viu sentada ali perto, e decidiu cumprimentá-la.

"Bom dia, Rarity! Seu dia vai bem?"

Ela ergueu a cabeça, e começou a olhar para ele, tentando esconder sua raiva por dentro.

"Ah, claro! Está tudo ótimo! Por que acha que eu estou aqui..."

Em seguida, ela completou a frase entre os dentes, com um tom de voz irritado.

 _"... Encarando este dia tão intrigante, com aves berrando, com músicas altas e com mímicas inconvenientes!?"_

Ele até ficou perplexo. Sabia que fazia aquilo, mas nunca chegou a sentir o que os outros pássaros sentiam quando ele falava desse jeito. Bem, até agora.

"Me escute! Eu meio que já passei por isso, e acredite, não foi nada agradável!" - Red explicou, quase não querendo admitir.

"Do que você está falando?" - perguntou Rarity, meio confusa.

"De você... olha, não era nada! Esquece, é melhor deixar pra lá! Acima de tudo, tenha um ótimo dia!" - exclamou ele,se retirando em seguida.

Ela ficou confusa, e ficou de pé, enquanto o observava se retirar. Era como se ele tivesse uma história no passado, em relação a raiva. Mas decidiu ignorar aquilo, e se dirigiu para outra direção, de forma nem tão elegante.

000

Twilight Sparkle lia uns livros numa livraria perto da praça. Aquilo sim, era realmente relaxante. Já fazia um bom tempo, desde a última vez que pegou um bom livro para ler.

Rarity passava ali, tentando esfriar a cabeça, e a avistou lendo numa mesa do lado de fora.

"Bom dia, querida! O que está lendo aí?" - perguntou ela, entre os dentes.

"Ah, oi Rarity! Estou lendo 'O anuário da ilha em 500 anos'! Fala sobre espécies de aves, seus habitat naturais, entre outras curiosidades interessantes!" - respondeu ela, amostrando a capa.

"Oh, que interessante! E se importa de eu lê um desses livros com você? Eu meio que não estou de muito bom humor hoje, sabe?"

"Claro que não! Pode pegar um a vontade!"

Assim que se sentou para ler um livro sobre moda, tudo ao redor começou a ficar calmo e tranquilo. Isso é, até que uma interrupção repentina viesse até elas.

"OLÁ MENINAS! LEGAL VÊ VOCÊS DUAS POR AQUI!"

As duas se recuperaram do susto, e a cumprimentaram em seguida:

"Olá também, Pinkie Pie!"

"Desculpe atrapalhar a leitura das duas, mas é que eu tenho muita coisa para lhes contar!" - berrou ela, num tom animado.

"Conte logo, por favor!" - exclamou Rarity, tentando se concentrar em não liberar sua raiva.

"Bem, eu nem sei por onde começar! Ah, eu já sei! Depois que eu acordei de manhã, eu fui fazer uns biscoitos crocantes pra todos comerem, mas não vão acreditar no que aconteceu..."

 **2 horas depois...**

"... mas aí, eu joguei umas tortas nas caras de cada um, e eles aprenderam uma lição: Ninguém se mete com a Pinkie Pie!"

Ao terminar, Pinkie viu que Twilight Sparkle e Rarity tinham caído no sono. Ela se sentiu contrariada, mas sorriu ao ter uma ideia.

Rapidamente, ela puxou uma corneta de dentro do seu cabelo, e assoprou muito forte para acordá-las.

Mas isso só serviu para deixar Rarity mais irritada, e ela se retirou, logo após ter quebrado a corneta de Pinkie Pie ao meio.

Pinkie e Twilight se olharam e observavam ela se retirando, surpresas.

"O que será que deu nela?" - perguntou ela, segurando os dois pedaços da corneta.

"Eu não faço a menor ideia, mas é melhor não irmos incomodá-la nesse estado, Pinkie!" - respondeu Twilight, assustada.

"Concordo plenamente!" - Pinkie acenou para a resposta de Twilight, pouco antes de olhar para um livro de receitas sob a mesa.

"Se importa se eu ler esse livro com você?"

000

Ela chegou à soverteria, e pediu um sundae tamanho grande.

Enquanto aguardava, Rainbow Dash apareceu para estressa-lhe ainda mais do que devia.

"Fala aí, gata! Alguma coisa rolando aí hoje!?"

Ela não respondeu, apenas pegou o sundae, e se virou de lado.

"Ah, fala alguma coisa! Se não quiser falar, deixe que eu aqui falo!"

Rarity apenas revirou os olhos para a resposta da Rainbow.

"Acredita que eu acabei de pregar uma peça num pássaro lá do outro lado da esquina, que é pertinho daqui? Mas fique tranquila, que não foi nada grave! Eu só coloquei uma gangorra com uma torta de creme escondida!"

Mas quanto mais falava, mais a deixava fervendo de raiva, chegando a borbulhar o sundae com o canudo.

"... O cara andou até lá, e deu uma pisada daquelas na gangorra, e a torta acabou voando acima dele, e atingiu no outro pássaro, e aí os dois acabaram indo um pra cima do outro!" - Rainbow finalizou com uma gargalhada, enquanto Rarity ficava mais estressada.

"Dá pra acreditar nessa? Mas então? Não vai falar nada? Pode vim com tudo aí!"

Para o seu espanto, Rarity acabou jogando o sundae sob sua cabeça, e saiu dali rangendo os dentes.

Rainbow Dash provou um dedo do sundae escorrendo pelo sua cabeça, e criticou com sarcasmo.

"Pelo visto alguém estava mais afim de ficar na minha onda hoje, hein!"

Ela revirou os olhos pra direita, após ouvir os dois pássaros berrarem:

"Ela tá ali, camarada!"

"Vamos pegar ela!"

"Ih, sujou cara!" - exclamou ela, para si mesma, e começou a correr.

000

Fluttershy e Applejack andavam perto da praça, comendo uns bolinhos de morango com recheio de maçã.

"Hum... parar naquela confeitaria para ganhar uns bolinhos de graça, foi uma boa ideia, Apple!" - exclamou Fluttershy, após saborear o bolinho.

"É verdade, mas o mais estranho, é que os outros pássaros tiveram que pagar, menos a gente!" - respondeu Applejack, surpresa.

"É, isso foi o mais estranho!"

Por coincidência, Rarity cruzou com elas.

"Ah, boa tarde flor do dia! Como foi o seu dia?" - Applejack perguntou, com ironia.

"Você quer mesmo saber, minha querida?" - perguntou ela, com o tom de voz suave.

"Eh... Claro! Pode contar!" - respondeu Fluttershy, com timidez.

Rarity suspirou, e respondeu num tom grosso, e irritado.

"Não foi nada agradável! Tive que suportar coisas estressantes, até mesmo com pássaros e com nossas amigas!"

As duas ficaram com os olhos arregalados após ela gritar sob elas.

"Nossa, você teve um dia muito 'caótico', certo?" - perguntou Fluttershy, com a voz trêmula.

"Pois é! E por isso, estou tentando evitar ter um daqueles ataques de surtos e de muito estresse! Faz muito mal pra saúde, e para a aparência!"

"Grande novidade!" - pensou Applejack, revirando os olhos.

"E como você pretende evitar de se estressar muito?" - perguntou Fluttershy.

"Simples, é só eu não ficar muito perto de coisas ou pessoas que possam me irritar muito!"

"E isso vai dar certo?"

"Não custa tentar, não é? A gente se vê por aí!"

Rarity se despediu das duas, e começou a dizer coisas pra si mesma:

"Não se estresse muito, ignore tudo ao redor, só fique na sua, e não se distraia com nada ao seu redor!"

000

Meia hora havia se passado, e o silêncio havia tomado conta do lugar. Tudo estava muito tranquilo, mas tão tranquilo, que Rarity aproveitou para tirar um cochilo por lá.

Enquanto dormia profundamente, um som de um apito soou pelo seu ouvido. Ao acordar, ela viu que se tratava do pássaro-policial, no seu ponto de sempre, e por algum motivo, começou a berrar muito alto.

A princípio, ela pensava que se tratava de um sonho, mas aquilo estava longe de até mesmo ser um pesadelo. Ela tentou ignorar aquilo, mas os berros eram altos demais para não escutar.

Fluttershy e Applejack voltaram a passar pelo local, e observaram dali, surpreendidas.

"Por que ele berrou do nada?" - perguntou Fluttershy, nervosa.

Do nada, um pássaro familiar voltou andando até ele, com olhar de frustração em seu rosto.

"Isso, com certeza, responde a sua pergunta!" - respondeu Applejack, num tom de voz irônico.

"Ah, qual é cara? Sério, mesmo? Justo hoje quando eu estava fugindo da conversa longa da Pinkie Pie?!" - Chuck berrou, enquanto segurava um papel, indignado.

"Ih, pelo visto, o baixinho se deu mal!" - exclamou Applejack, com sarcasmo.

Fluttershy deu um soco de leve com o cotovelo no ombro dela.

Rarity começou a arquear, e por fim, não conseguiu segurar a sua raiva, e começou a avançar no guarda.

"Ei, me escute aqui! Você tem noção do dia que eu estou passando hoje, meu querido?!"

As duas observaram dali, e perceberam que Rarity não estava mais conseguindo se segurar como antes.

"Eu acordei com uma dor de cabeça, eu tentei me acalmar na praça, eu tolerei uma conversa longa da Pinkie Pie, as estripulias da Rainbow Dash... "

Algumas aves que assistiam tudo, se afastavam e outras, se escondiam, como se tratasse de um fim de mundo, pelo menos para ela.

Fluttershy e Applejack deram dois passos para trás, com intenção de não querer vê o que aconteceria, pois sabiam que algo não iria acabar bem.

Chuck também deu três passos para trás, ainda segurando a sua ficha de multa, e disparou em seguida.

Enquanto isso, Rarity discutia e berrava alto pro pássaro-policial.

Assustado e aborrecido, ele pegou um apito reserva, e tocou alto.

Em seguida, outros dois pássaros apareceram, e começaram a levá-la dali.

Mesmo sendo levada, ela ainda berrava e discutia, como se não soubesse ou ligasse para o que estava acontecendo.

Todos eles ainda puderam ouvir a última seguinte frase dela:

"..., e além do mais, eu vou te acusar no tribunal!"

Fluttershy via sua amiga sendo levada, e começou a ficar preocupada.

"O que será que vai acontecer com ela, Applejack?" - murmurou ela, nervosa.

"Eu não faço ideia! Mas coisa boa, com certeza, não é!" - respondeu Applejack, com pressentimento ruim, embora, não parecesse se importar muito.

000

"Bom dia, classe! É uma grande alegria ver todos vocês aqui de novo! Mesmo que um de nós não esteja muito ansioso também!" - Matilda declarou, olhando para um dos pássaros.

"Vou fingir que não ouvi isso!" - sussurrou Red, num tom irônico.

Bomba e Chuck deram uma risada baixa.

"Bem, como todos já sabem, tenho ótimas notícias! Mas a minha preferida é a segunda!"

"E qual seria essas notícias boas?" - perguntou Bomba, com entusiasmo.

"A primeira, é que o telhado foi concertado, depois de um bom longo tempo!"

"Que ótimo! Já sabemos disso! E a segunda notícia?" - Red intrometeu, com sarcasmo.

Matilda deu um olhar fixo nele, mas prosseguiu.

"A segunda, que é a mais empolgante, é que temos mais uma aluna que frequentará a classe com a gente daqui por diante!"

"Oooooh!" - Bomba e Chuck exclamaram de entusiasmo.

Já Red, revirou os olhos, como se não estivesse muito interessado com a notícia.

"Pode vim aqui, e se apresentar para nós, querida!"

Em seguida, Rarity apareceu e respirou fundo, e ficou de frente com o grupo.

Antes que pudesse se apresentar, ela se surpreendeu ao reconhecer todos.

"Rarity?!" - exclamou os três pássaros, surpresos.

"Eh... oi, rapazes! Vocês por aqui! Que coincidência... estranha!" - respondeu ela, nervosa e surpreendida.

"Bem, gostaria de contar a sua história para todos nós?"

"Eh... que história?!"

Matilda começou a explicar, sabendo que ela era nova no curso, tanto quanto no mundo.

"A história de como você entrou aqui? Tipo causa, motivo, razão ou circunstância?"

"Bem, eu... estava num dia estressante, descontei raiva em duas das minhas amigas, tentei evitar me irritar mais, mas aí,discuti com um oficial da lei, fui pro tribunal, e... "

"E então, o que aconteceu?!" - Bomba se virou pro lado, com curiosidade real em seu olhar.

"... E por fim, o juiz me mandou frequentar este curso depois que eu soquei um dos pássaros que estavam me segurando e surtar perante a todos!"

Os demais ficaram horrorizados e surpresos com a última parte da história dela.

"E se arrependeu de fazer isso ou não?"

"Bem, eu não sei bem dizer se sim ou não, mas... eu deixei a raiva tomar conta de mim, e nem sei mais o que aconteceu por aí!"

"Que bom que enxergou isso, meu bem! Agora, vá para o seu lugar, que a aula irá começar daqui alguns minutos!"

Rarity assentiu e se sentou em uma das almofada, e olhou pros seus três amigos pássaros à sua direita. Aquele curso não deveria ser tão ruim assim. Pelo menos, ela estava com os seus amigos pássaros, em quem confiava bastante.

Em seguida, olhou pra esquerda, e se deu de cara com o pássaro grande com uma expressão assustadora, e grunhindo pra ela.

Assustada, ela se arrastou com a almofada pro lado, se esbarrando e empurrando os três.

E em seguida, ela sussurrou pra eles enquanto olhava para o pássaro grande, com muito nervosismo:

 _"Sabem de uma coisa rapazes? Com certeza, esse vai ser um dia daqueles!"_

 **Ultimamente, estive estressada nesses últimos dias, e me inspirei para fazer esse capítulo. Não sei se ficou bom o bastante, mas espero que tenham gostado, pois me dediquei muito pros detalhes ficarem razoáveis. Não sei se exagerei na personalidade da Rarity em relação ao fato dela ser meio estressada às vezes. Bom, comentem sua opinião, e vejo vocês em breve...**


End file.
